el guerrero definitivo DXD V2
by jair d
Summary: con la muerte de Majin Buu, Vegetto es enviado a un nuevo mundo y sin ninguna posibilitad de volver, el se enfrentara seres sobrenaturales, nuevos y antiguos enemigos y vivirá aventuras que nunca espero vivir. Vegettoxharem
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno amigos como ya se habran enterado esta es la reescritura de mi antuguo fanfic el guerrero definitivo dxd, como ya les dije voy a corregir los errores que he cometido en mi anterior fic asi que espero que les agrade.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Esto sigue siendo un harem pero esta vez desarrollare aun mas la relación de las chicas con Vegetto, no será demasiado rápido pero tampoco demasiado lento.**

 **El crossover solo sera de dragon ball z/super y dxd ninguna serie mas.**

 **Y por ultimo Vegetto tiene todo su poder pero le voy a dar dificultad con los enemigos de Z y Super ya que si pongo a vegetto como un ser invencible desde el principio el fic se tornara aburrido por he eso he decidido hacer a los enemigos de la talla de dragon ball multiverse y super.**

 **Una ultima aclaracion varios capitulos seran parecidos a los de mi fic anterior asi que no se extrañen si encuentran capitulos similares a la version anterior de este fic.**

 **Bueno con eso dicho empecemos con esto.**

 **RENUNCIAS: NO POSEO DRAGON BALL Z/ SUPER O HIGH SCHOOL DXD ESO PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1: la llegada a un nuevo mundo.**

"Pero que demonios"-se escucho una vpz doble de un joven.

El joven tenia cabello negro alborotado de punta con un par de mechones, ojos negros con un gi de combate azul y naranja y un par de guantes y botas color blanco. Este joven era Vegetto la fusion creada por los dos saiyajines de raza pura mas poderosos, kakarotto/goku y Vegeta a través de los pendientes pothara.

El había sido creado con el fin de derrotar a Majin buu, un demonio increíblemente poderoso que habia acabado con toda la vida humana en su planeta, el había absorbido a sus hijos, Goten, Gohan y Trunks junto con su amigo Piccoro volviéndolo un ser aun mas poderoso de lo que ya era, como Goku y Vegeta no podían compararse con el poder de Majin buu tuvieron que usar los pendientes del supremo kaiosama para crearlo a el y derrotar a Majin buu de una vez por todas y salvar a sus amigos.

Vegetto se enfrento a Majin buu dominando la pelea desde un principio sin siquiera usar la mayor parte de sus poderes, el quería hacerlo enfadar haciéndolo ver que np habia forma de derrotarlo y que la única manera de vencerlo era absorberlo, esto con el fin de poder entrar al cuerpo de Buu y sacar a sus amigos de hay.

Pero algo salió mal.

Majin buu en un ataque de ira expulso todo su poder haciendo que su dimensión empezara a destruirse, al parecer el cuerpo de Buu no pudo aguantar todo el poder que libero y termino estallando en una gran explosión.

Lo ultimo que recordaba era que la explosión de Buu de alguna lo empujo a una de esas grietas dimensionales que el había creado.

" _Majin buu esta muerto….pero no pude salvar a nadie, ¡maldición! Todo por confiarme, de que sirve tener todo este poder si ni siquiera puedo salvar a mis amigos"-_ pensó Vegetto con amargura apretando los puños tan fuerte que estaba sacando sangre.

En ese momento una revelación lo golpeo.

¿Dónde rayos estaba?

El no podia sentir cualquier ki conocido, aunque podia sentir energías extrañas de muchos lugares en este lugar, el puso un par de dedos en su frente y se concentro en la búsqueda del ki de cualquier ser conocido pero no podia encontrar nada.

El se levanto dándose cuenta que había dormido en un sofá, miro hacia todos lados viendo que estaba en una habitación extraña con varios muebles, una mesa y un escritorio.

Pero entonces noto algo aun mas extraño.

Por alguna razón se sentía un poco mas pequeño.

El miro a su propio cuerpo y noto que se veía un poco mas pequeño y que gi le quedaba un poco mas holgado de lo que debería.

"Pero que rayos pasa"-se pregunto a si mismo mientras se pasaba en mano por el pelo en señal de frustración.

"Ara, ya despertaste"-

Vegetto volteo hacia la puerta de la sala y a ella entraron varias personas.

La primera era un joven de cabello carmesí hasta la espalda, ojos verdes, facciones finas y un cuerpo muy bien proporcionado, grandes pechos, cintura pequeña y unas anchas caderas, ella estaba vestida con un uniforme de escuela.

La segunda era otra joven tan hermosa como la anterior, tenia cabello negro atado en una cola de caballo hasta la espalda, facciones finas y una figura aun mas voluptuosa que la anterior y aparentemente usaba el mismo uniforme.

La siguiente era una chica pequeña, de cabello blanco corto, ojos dorados, y un rostro lindo, ella también vestía el mismo uniforme.

El ultimo era un joven de cabello rubio, ojos grises y complexión delgada y traia lo que parecia uniforme parecido al de las chicas solo que versión masculina.

Todos los recién llegados se tensaron visiblemente ya que podían sentir la presencia jodidamente intimidante que irradiaba Vegetto, pero un pensamiento paso a través de la cabeza de las chicas al verlo.

" _Que guapo"-_ pensaron las chicas sonrojadas al ver a saiyajin.

Vegetto entrecerró los ojos por un momento, estos chicos tenían tenían un nivel de poder un poco superior al humano pero no estaban ni cerca su poder o el de sus amigos, el no sentía malas intenciones en ellos y por lo que se veía parecían buenas personas así que decidió relajarse un poco.

"Hola soy Vegetto"-se presento el saiyan con la sonrisa marca registrada de goku sonrojando a las chicas que tuvieron el repentino deseo de ir a abrazar al saiyan por lo lindo y inocente que se veían pero haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad lograron reprimirlo.

"Veo que estas despierto ¿Ya te encuentras mejor?"-dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa amistosa.

"Si gracias chica chica bonita"-respondió el saiyan sonrojando aun mas a la pelirroja.

"Etto, ¿le sucede algo a tu voz?"-pregunto el rubio con curiosidad.

"No, esta es mi voz"-afirmo el saiyajin. "Por cierto ¿pueden decirme donde estoy? Y ¿Cómo llegue aquí?"-pregunto Vegetto.

Estas en la ciudad de kuoh en Japón y en cuanto a como llegaste bueno….-la pelirroja levanto un dedo y señalo hacia arriba, Vegetto la miro inclinando la cabeza en confusión para despues levantar la vista y darse cuenta de que había un enorme agujero en el techo del lugar.

" _¿Kuoh?, ¿japon?, no recuerdo que esos lugares existieran en mi mundo_ "-penso el saiyajin, era oficial, este no era su mundo. "ooooooh, lo siento mucho"-dijo Vegetto con sinceridad rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo.

"No te preocupes, se puede arreglar, si no te molesta la pregunta ¿podrias decirnps que eres? Por el inmenso poder que tienes claramente no puedes ser humano"-pregunto la pelirroja respetuosamente, no hace falta ser genio para saber que no debía molestar a la persona que tiene un poder superior al de un maou y que puede borrarla junto con su nobleza en un instante.

"No veo problema, pero también quiero saber que son ustedes ya que tampoco son humanos si no les molesta"- esto sorprendió a todos en la sala.

"Ara ara Vegetto-kun ¿Cómo sabes que no somos humanos?"-pregunto la pelinegra con una sonrisa inclinando la cabeza.

"Puedo sentir la presencia y el poder de todos los seres así puedo identificar si son humanos o son otra cosa y su presencia es claramente diferente a la de un humano normal"-respondió Vegetto encogiéndose de hombros dejando shokeados a todos los presentes en la sala.

De acuerdo me parece un trato justo-respondio la pelirroja que fue la primera en salir de su estado de shock.

Bueno lo primero que tengo que decirles es que soy un saiyajin-empezo vegetto.

¿saijayin?-todos preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

"Soy parte de una raza guerrera que se dedicaba a la piratería, conquistábamos planetas y los vendíamos al mejor postor, pero ya no nos dedicamos a eso"-

Inmediatamente todos tenían la mandíbula en el suelo al saber que lo que esta en frente de ellos es un extraterrestre, un verdadero extraterrestre, se aterraron un momento cuando dijo que su raza conquistaba planetas pero cuando recalco que ya no se dedicaban a eso se relajaron visiblemente.

"Yo soy la fusión creada a partir de los saiyajines mas fuertes de mi mundo"-

¿fusion?-pregunto la peliblanca ladeando la cabeza.

"Así es, yo antes era dos seres separados uno se llamaba Son Goku o Kakarotto que era el saiyajin mas fuerte de mi mundo y el otro se llamaba Vegeta que era el príncipe de la raza saiyajin y el gran rival de Gokuv"-

"¿Cómo se combirtieron en ti?"-pregunto la pelinegra con curiosidad.

"Eso se debe a esto"-Vegetto señalo a uno de sus pendientes. "Estos pendientes son especiales si te colocas uno en la oreja izquierda y otra persona en la oreja derecha ambos se fusionaran de forma permanente"-

Nuevamente todos quedaron en shock, esto era algo que parecia sacado de un manga shonen

Vegetto empezó a contar como Goku, como llego a la tierra y de como empezo su eventura en busqueda de las esferas del dragon, como conocio a sus amigos y a su gran rival Vegeta, los enemigos que tubo que enfrentar a lo largo de su vida tales como Freezer, los androides 17 y 18, Cell y el ultimo de ellos Majin buu.

"Después de que buu absorbió a piccoro, Gohan, Gote y Trunks se había vuelto demasiado poderoso, así que Goku y Vegeta no tuvieron mas opción que fusionarse para vencerlo"-termino Vegetto su relato.

Sin palabras, todos estaban sin palabras, pero seamos honestos, ¡como no estarlo!, al parecer existe un mundo donde hay seres capas de destruir planetas sin esfuerzo, frente a ellos esta un extraterrestre que posiblemente sea el mas fuerte de ellos y que solo podia considerarse un dios mas que cualquier otro ser en este mundo y para rematar al parecer era un ser de otra dimensión ya que en su mundo ese monstruo llamado Majin buu acabo con toda la humanidad y el planeta tierra, esta historia parecía sacada de un manga shonen y francamente no la creerían si no tuvieran frente a ellos a un ser de increíble poder como Vegetto.

Francamente estaban absolutamente asombrados y aterrados.

"Es-es increible, pero eso no explica como estas aquí"-dijo la pelirroja.

Para sorpresa de todos la cara de vegetto se convirtió en una expresión de dolor y tristesa.

"Durante mi batalla con Majin bu, yo lo domine por completo sin el uso de todo mi poder, trataba de hacer que me absorbiera para poder rescatar a mis amigos y después exterminarlo de una vez por todas, el se enfado y empezó a liberar todo el poder que tenia lo cual empezó a desgarrar mi dimensión, en su ultimo intento por vencerme el se estallo a si mismo liberando todo el poder que tenia en la explosión, yo sobreviví sin daños pero mi mundo no lo hizo, lo ultimo que recuerdo es que atravesé una de las grietad dimensionales que Bu creo y eso es lo que me trajo aquí"-culmino Vegetto con la mirada baja, a pesar de tener este poder no pudo salvar a nadie y su mundo fue destruido, perdió a todos sus seres queridos y no sabia si podia volver a verlos o volver a su mundo.

Ahora ya no tenia nada.

Repentinamente sintió que alguien se pegaba a el, levanto la vista un poco y se dio cuenta que la pelirroja, la pelinegra y la peliblanca lo estaban abrazando mientras que algunas lagrimas se deslizaban por su rostro.

"No puedo entender lo que has pasado pero no debes sentirte de ese modo, hiciste lo que pudiste para salvar a tu mundo, sobreviste y llegaste aquí, ahora tienes una nueva oportunidad"-dijo la peliroja.

"Luchaste y diste todo para salvar a tus seres queridos y vencer a ese monstruo una persona como tu no debe sentirse avergonzado despues de todo lo que has hecho"-afirmo Akeno.

"Vegetto es fuerte, no puedes dejate consumir por el dolor"-dijo la peliblanca.

"Puede que haya sido duro lo que pasaste pero ahora estas aquí, ahora tienes una nueva oportunidad"-dijo Kiba.

Vegetto se quedo sorprendido por como actuaban estos chicos, acaba de conocerlas y ya estan tratando de consolarlo, el saiyajin no pudo evitar sentirse profundamente conmovido por esto.

"Gracias"-dijo Vegetto de todo corazón ganándose unas pequeñas sonrisas de todos los presentes.

"Bueno, suficiente de mi creo les toca a ustedes"-dijo Vegetto tratando de aligerar el ambiente, todos se separaron de vegetto(aunque las chicas lo hicieron a regañadientes) y se dispusieron a empezar con su historia.

"Bueno Vegetto, mi nombre es Rias Gremory"-se precento la pelirroja.

"Mucho gusto soy Himejima Akeno es un gusto ufufufu"-dijo la pelinegra con una risita.

"es un placer soy Kiba Yuuto"-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

"Toujou Koneko..un gusto"-Dilo la pelibanca de forma estoica.

"Y lo creas o no nosotros somos demonios"-culmino Rias con una sonrisa.

Cosa que gano una ceja arqueada por parte del saiyan.

"Perdonen que se los diga pero ustedes no parecen demonios, al menos no como los que he conocido"-dijo Vegetto intrigando a los demonios.

"¿Cómo se ven los demonios de tu mundo?"-pregunto el rubio.

"Bueno, he conocido a dos, se llamaban devilman que era un demonio con piel azul y el otro era Dabura que era el gobernante de los demonios de mundo(esto dejo con la mandíbula en el suelo a todos)ellos tenían cuernos y eran muy feos, ustedes se ven como humanos normales, además creo que las chicas son demaciado bonitas para ser demonios"-dijo Vegetto haciendo sonrojar a las chicas nuevamente.

"Ara ara Vegetto-kun es todo un don juan"-dijo la pelinegra.

"¿don juan? Pero si ya les dije que mi nombre es Vegetto"-esto hizo que todos se cayeran al estilo anime.

Al parecer Vegetto era muy inocente.

"Ejem, como venia diciendo los demonios…"-Rias explico que había tres razas, los demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos, como estos estuvieron en guerra y de como llegaron a un punto muerto, ahora mismo estaban en paz y las facciones acordaron que ninguna atacaría a la otra para comenzar otra guerra, después paso a explicar de como los demonios inventaron un sistema para convertir humanos en demonios para reponer las bajas que tuvieron en la guerra.

"Así que puedes convertir a humanos en demonios volviéndolos tus siervos"-vegetto pregundo frunciendo el seño un poco.

"Así es pero yo y otros demonios no consideramos a nuestros siervos como esclavos, para mi ellos son mas como mi familia"-explico de inmediato Rias, ella no quería que Vegetto crea que su nobleza son sus esclavos.

"Ya veo"-vegetto se relajo de inmediato al ver que Rias decía la verdad. "Entiendo y respeto eso pero si vas a preguntar si me puedo unir a tu nobleza desde ya te digo que no, yo no acepto ordenes de nadie"-dijo Vegetto de forma seria, el no quería ser malo con ellos pero debia hacerles saber que no quería ser el sirviente de nadie.

"Entiendo Vegetto no te preocupes, además no podría aunque quisiera"-dijo Rias confundiendo a vegetto.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"-

"Las evil pieces solo pueden rencarnar a seres con un nivel de poder por debajo o igual al demonio que te quiere reencarnar, incluso con las piezas mutadas que pueden reencarnar a seres de gran poder, no hay piezas lo suficientemente poderosas para reencarnar a un ser tan poderoso como tu"-explico Rias con calma aunque al final hizo un puchero, ella quería reencarnar a Vegetto pero comparar a Vegetto con ella era como comparar un dinosaurio con una hormiga respectivamente.

"Oh ya veo"-Vegetto musito con una sonrisa.

GRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW

Todos inmediatamente quedaron helados al escuchar el gruñido de lo que parecía un monstruo gigante.

"¿¡QUE DEMONIOS FUE ESO!?"-exclamo Rias histérica.

"¿Qué clase de monstruo puede gruñir de esa forma?"-pregunto la pelinegra sorprendida.

"Buchou debemos evacuar la escuela, Koneko ayúdame a contener al monstruo que hizo ese ruido"-exclamo el rubio invocando una espada.

Hai-Koneko asintio de acuerdo.

"Jejejeje"-

Todos repentinamente pararon y observaron que Vegetto se rascaba la nuca con una risa nerviosa en su rostro.

"Disculpen es que no he comido desde que llegue y me estoy muriendo de hambre"-dijo Vegetto

 _THUMP_

Todos cayeron al suelo al estilo anime nuevamente con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Definitivamente la vida será mucho mas interesante con vegetto cerca en mas de un sentido.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

 **Listo mis amigos eso es todo por el capitulo de hoy, como ven Vegetto ya se encontro con el grupo gremory y les explico su historia.**

 **Les gusto, lo amaron, lo odiaron díganlo en los comentarios y dejen sus criticas, con eso su amigo jair d se despide.**

 **JANE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey como estan amigos aquí jair d transmitiendo nuevamente trayéndoles el siguiente capitulo de este fic pero antes quiero aclarar algunas cosas.**

 **Creo que hubo una confusión cuando dije que pondría a personajes que le pongan dificultad a vegetto, los personajes a los que me refería eran los de Z, súper y posiblemente sus peliculas, esta claro que los personajes de dxd no son rivales para vegetto en ninguna forma, si tuviera colocar un nivel a la mayoría de los personajes de dxd posiblemente los colocaría como máximo al nivel de poder de la saga de piccoro daimao esto incluyendo a ddraig y albion las únicas excepciones serian trihexa, great red y ophis ya que con sus habilidades tal vez estén al nivel de poder de la saga de los saiyajines.**

 **Pues eso es lo que pienso si me equivoco y tienen un dato mas exacto por favor háganmelo saber en los comentarios.**

 **Sobre el harem por el momento es el mismo aunque no se si deba incluir a momoyo.**

 **Y por ultimo quisiera agradecerles a todos los que me han seguido con esta reescritura, de verdad muchas gracias a todos, este fic no seria lo mismo sin ninguno de ustedes.**

 **Bueno vamos a empezar.**

 **RENUNCIAS: NO POSEO DRAGON BALL Z/ SUPER O HIGH SCHOOL DXD ESO PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2: la llegada a un nuevo mundo parte 2**

"45, 46, 47, 48.."-Koneko contaba cada plato que acaba el saiyajin y lo peor es que aun parecía hambriento.

Después de unos 20 platos mas el saiyajin termino de comer mientras dejaba el ultimo plato completamente vacío.

"Uf eso estuvo delicioso eres una gran cocinera Akeno"-dijo el saiyajin a la pelinegra.

"Ara ara gracias Vegetto"-respondió Akeno con una sonrisa aunque por dentro estaba completamente anonadada, ¿Cómo es posible que una persona coma tanto?, estaba segura de que hubiera caído al suelo totalmente agotada si ella no fuera un demonio.

Mientras tanto Rias y Kiba miraban divididos entre el shock, la fascinación y el asco como el saiyajin devoraba una comida que bien podría alimentar a un batallón completo de soldados hambrientos.

"¿Cómo es posible que puedas comer tanto y no reventar?"-pregunto Rias.

"Los saiyajines tenemos un metabolismo mucho mas alto que el humano porque quemamos mas energía en nuestros combates y nuestros entrenamientos"-respondió Vegetto a lo que Rias asintió aun sorprendida por lo que acaba de presenciar.

"b-bueno Vegetto que tal si nos cuentas algunas cosas de tu mundo"-sugirió Rias ya que quería olvidar lo que acaba de pasar, Vegetto simplemente asintió a la petición.

"Bueno, ¿por donde empiezo?"-Vegetto pensó por un momento para después empezar a contar varias cosas acerca de su mundo.

Los demonios estaban cada vez mas intrigados y sorprendidos con las historias que les contaba Vegetto, autos voladores, capsulas en donde puedes guardar lo que sea, incluso hay dinosaurios y fue aun mas increíble cuando les contaba las hazañas que hizo goku y como conoció a sus amigos, lo que literalmente les dejo la mandíbula abajo fue cuando les dijo que ha visto el otro mundo, que el había conocido al dioses de su mundo como Kami que este era un alienígena verde o que el dios de las artes marciales de su mundo era un gato, ¡un gato!, que conoció a los Kaiosama que eran los dioses guardianes de la galaxia y por ultimo los kaioshin que eran los verdaderos dioses y protectores del universo, aunque Vegetto les conto que en términos de poder era muy superior a estos lo cual literalmente hizo que la mente de los jóvenes demonios se cerrara por varios minutos.

"Bueno, supongo que me debo ir"-dijo Vegetto levantándose de su asiento y dirigiendoce a la puerta.

"Espera Vegetto a donde vas"-pregunto Rias.

"Ya que al parecer tendré que vivir aquí de ahora en adelante buscare un buen lugar donde construir una casa y quedarme hay"-dijo el saiyajin.

"Si ese es el caso no te preocupes nosotros te ayudaremos con eso, conseguiremos una casa donde puedas vivir"-dijo Rias con una sonrisa sorprendiendo al saiyajin.

"¿Por qué harían eso?"-pregunto el saiyajin verdaderamente confundido.

"Bueno, no veo razón para no hacerlo, además no podemos dejar solo a un nuevo amigo en apuros"-dijo Rias a lo que los demas asintieron a lo que dijo.

Vegetto se les quedo mirando completamente sorprendido por un momento, para después sonreírles de forma sincera, a pesar de que ellos eran demonios definitivamente eran buenas personas.

"Gracias yo no se como pagarles lo que han hecho"-dijo Vegetto con sinceridad a lo que los demonios asintieron con una sonrisa. "Ooooooh ya lo tengo, pero antes quiero pedirles un favor"-exclamo de pronto.

"¿favor?"- Rias a lo que vegetto gano una gran sonrisa.

"Así es, quiero que peleen contra mi"-

….

….

…..

…

"¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?"-gritaron todos al unisono a todo pulmon.

Hay no tienen porque gritar-

"P-pero ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué quieres pelear contra nosotros?, no tiene sentido, obviamente nos destruirías"-exclamo Rias, no entendía porque un ser de inmenso poder como Vegetto querría pelear contra ellos, obviamente no estaban en su liga.

"Bueno, seria interesante, quiero ver como luchan, son demonios verdad, asi que deben tener algunas habilidades y quiero ver lo que pueden hacer"-respondió Vegetto con una sonrisa.

Los demonios se miraron el uno al otro con algo de nerviosismo para despues finalmente mirar a su "rey" esperando su decisión final.

Rias lo pensó por un momento, frente a ellos esta un ser que tiene un poder superior a todos los seres de este mundo y por alguna razón tiene un interés en ellos, además de que no parecía tener intención de hacerles daño.

Además, ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?.

"De-de acuerdo Vegetto, tendremos un combate amistoso contra ti"-respondió Rias con una sonrisa haciendo que la sonrisa de Vegetto se ensanche.

* * *

Vegetto y el grupo gremory se encontraban en una zona boscosa en la parte tracera de la academia lejos de cualquier civilización para que no destruyeran nada importante o lastimaran a alguien por accidente.

"Bien empiecen cuando quieran, si quieren pueden atacarme todos a la vez, les prometo que no usare mis ataques especiales o mi ki para pelear, así que pueden atacarme primero con todo lo que tienen, no se limiten"-dijo el saiyajin con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Rias entrecerró los ojos, ella sabia que no había oportunidad de que pudieran ganarle al saiyajin pero no podia evitar sentirse un poco ofendida de que el ni siquiera considere digno a ella y a su sequito de usar sus poderes especiales.

"Yuuto, Koneko"-

"Hai buchou"-dijeron ambos lanzándose hacia Vegetto que los esperaba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Kiba fue el primero en llagar, inmediatamente invoco una espada y ataco directamente a la cabeza de Vegetto.

 _CLANK_

Pero para sorpresa y incredulidad de Kiba el Saiyajin detuvo su espada con un dedo sin siquiera esforzarse, Kiba cconvocootra espada trato de atacar nuevamente lanzando rapidos cortes a gran velocidad por varios ángulos pero Vegetto los seguia deteniendo sin suiquiera esforzarce.

"Vamos se que puedes hacerlo mejor"-Vegetto se burlo un poco lo cual frustaba aun mas a Kiba.

Kiba en su ultimo intento de atacar con su velocidad llego a la espalda de Vegetto en un instate y lo ataco.

"Nada mal pero era algo lento"-murmuro Vegetto que simplemente se movió hacia un lado esquivando el ataque de Kiba.

"Vamos pon un poco de esfuerzo, ¿esto es todo lo que tienes?"-dijo Vegetto con una sonrisa.

"No te distraigas Vegetto-san"-

 _PUM_

Koneko lanzo un potente puñetazo al rostro de Vegetto pero para incredulidad de ella vegetto ni siquiera se inmuto por el golpe, de hecho parecía que ni siquiera lo hubiera sentido.

"Me preguntaba cuando atacarías"-dijo Vegetto mientras seguía sonriendo.

Koneko entrecerró los ojos y empezó a atacar con una combinación de golpes y patadas, pero Vegetto simplemente esquivaba todo con los ojos cerrados.

"Yuuto Koneko-chan aléjense"-escucharon sobre ellos, Koneko y Kiba de inmediato se alejaron ya que sabían lo que pasaría a continuación, Vegetto levanto la vista encontrándose con que Akeno estaba volando encima de el con las manos envueltas en electricidad.

" **Ikazuchio"-**

 _BOOOOOOM_

Akeno lanzo un rayo directo hacia Vegetto recibiéndolo de lleno dejando una nube de polvo.

"Termine buchou"-dijo Akeno con una sonrisa a lo que Rias asintió.

"Toma esto"-Rias empezó a expulsar un aura roja de su cuerpo para después crear un circulo mágico lanzado una poderosa ráfaga de poder de la destrucción hacia el saiyajin.

 _BOOOOOOOOOOM_

El ataque de rias impacto generando una gran explosión de energía.

"¿Qué te pareció eso?"-pregunto Rias con una sonrisa.

La nube de polvo poco a poco se disipaba y todos inmediatamente vieron con incredulidad como Vegetto estaba hay de brazos cruzados con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en su rostro, no había ninguna herida o daño visible, ni siquiera su ropa se veía dañada por los ataques.

"Bueno"-Vegetto abrió los ojos mirando al grupo Gremory. "Supongo que ahora es mi turno de atacar no les parece?-

Los ojos del grupo Gremory se ensancharon, en ese momento se dieron cuenta de que el saiyajin ni siquiera habia atacado, de hecho ni siquiera se habia movido del lugar en el que estaba, el solo se limito a recibir y esquivar los ataques de ellos.

"Bueno, aquí voy"-dijo Vegetto desapareciendo en un flash de velocidad.

5 segundo.

Eso fue lo que tardo Vegetto en derrotar al grupo gremory.

Vegetto se paro frente a Koneko y con un golpe de su dedo en la frente Koneko salió volando derribando una gran cantidad de arboles en el proceso dejándola inconsciente.

El siguiente fue Kiba, Vegetto aparecio frente a el y le dio un leve golpe en el estomago dejándolo fuera de combate instantáneamente.

Las ultimas fueron Akeno y Rias que fueron instantáneamente derrotadas por un golpe en la nuca cayendo inconscientes al suelo.

Todo esto en 5 segundos

Vegetto se miro por un momento a los demonios para despues cargarlos a los cuatro sobre sus hombros y regresar al club de rias.

* * *

"Uuuuhh mi cabeza"-gimió Rias todavía aturdida, ella parpadeo un par de veces antes de darse cuenta cuenta de que estaba en el club nuevamente.

"Ara ara"-

"Ufff ¿Qué me golpeo?"-

"Uuuh"-

Akeno, kiba y Koneko también recuperaron la conciencia.

"Oh ya están despiertos"-

Todos escucharon y vieron que Vegetto estaba sentado en el sofá frente a ellos con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"disculpen me pase un poco"-Vegetto se rasco la nuca con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"No te preocupes además sabemos que te retuviste mucho para no hacernos mucho daño-dijo Rias. "Pero fue increíble, nos venciste en solo un momento, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de parpadear cuando ya estaba en el suelo inconsciente"-

"Ara ara vegetto verdaderamente es fuerte"-

"Es cierto"-

"Vegetto…fuerte"-

"Jejeje gracias chicos, fue un poco entretenido y debo decir que tienen unas buenas habilidades y por lo que vi tienen gran potencial"-dijo Vegetto haciendo sonreír a todos. "Pero debo decir que su nivel deja mucho que desear en este momento"-

Estas palabras claramente desanimo a todos visiblemente.

"Pero eso se puede arreglar"-dijo el saiyan con una sonrisa haciendo que todos miraran al saiyajin confundidos.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"-pregunto Kiba.

"Bueno, pensé que ya que ustedes me quieren a ayudar a adaptarme a este lugar, yo voy a ayudarlos a ustedes a hacerse mas fuertes, así que yo los entrenare"-culmino Vegetto con una sonrisa sorprendiendo a todos enormemente.

"¿Tu….nos entrenaras?"-pregunto Rias con nerviosismo a lo que Vegetto asintió.

"Claro, ustedes han sido amables conmigo y se han ofrecido a ayudarme a adaptarme ha este lugar así que como pago los ayudare a volverse mas fuertes"-dijo Vegetto con la típica sonrisa de goku.

Un segundo después Rias se encontraba abrazando a Vegetto.

"Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias"-repetía Rias mientras abrazaba al saiyajin con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Vegetto se sorprendió un poco por el repentino abrazo pero aun así lo devolvió.

"Ejem"-tisoio Akeno para llamar la atención de su rey.

Rias inmediatamente se dio cuenta de lo que hacia y se alejo de vegetto con la cara tan roja como su cabello.

"Lo siento"-dijo Rias avergonzada.

"No te preocupes"-desestimo con una sonrisa

Repentinamente Vegetto sintió que varias presencias se acercaban al lugar.

En ese momento varias personas entraron a la sala a través de círculos mágicos.

La primera persona era un chica de cabello negro corto, tenia ojos color violenta y piel blanca, usaba un par de gafas y traía puesto el mismo uniforme que el grupo de Rias.

La segunda figura era un chica de cabello negro atado en coletas, ojos color violeta y una figura bien proporcionada a pesar de su corta estatura, traía puesto lo que parecía un traje de chica mágica color rosado.

La tercera figura era una mujer de cabello plateado, ojos grises y una muy buena figura y que usaba lo que parecía un traje de criada.

Y la ultimo era un hombre que era idéntico a rias, con cabello color rojo hasta los hombros, ojos verde azulados y usaba lo que parecía una armadura de batalla.

"Rias estas b.."-empezó a hablar la pelinegra con gafas solo para ser interrumpida

"Ria-tan, no te preocupes onii-chan esta aquí y se encargara de ese mons"-el pelirrojo exclamo pero inmediatamente se detuvo al ver que el grupo de Rias sorprendido y el ser de increíble poder lo miraraba con la cabeza inclinada y un signo de interrogación flotando en su cabeza.

"Oni-sama/ maou-sama"-dijeron Rias y su grupo para después inclinarse en respeto ante su lider.

"¿onii-sama, no quiero ser irrespetuosa pero que haces aquí?"-pregunto Rias.

"Sona-san aquí sintio un poder sumamente monstruoso en el mundo humano asi que lnos informo a mi y Serafall para que viniéramos pero…."-el pelirrojo paso a mirar a Vegetto que se le quedo viendo por un momento para después sonreír.

"Hola soy Vegetto"-se presento el saiyajin nuevamente.

"H-hola"-dijo torpemente el pelirrojo para después pasar a Rias y su grupo con una mirada de "explíquenme todo ahora".

Después de 5 minutos un poco de te y una larga explicación las reacciones de los recién llegados eran varias.

El pelirrojo estaba con la mandíbula en el suelo al igual que la pelinegra con gafas.

La peliplateada tenia una ceja arqueada en el exterior pero por dentro estaba tan sorprendida como el pelirrojo y la pelinegra.

Y la pelinegra con coletas tenia estrellitas en los ojos mirando a Vegetto.

"Y esa es toda la historia"-dijo Vegetto.

"Sugoi sugoi sugoi, ¿puedes volar sin alas?, ¿tienes súper fuerza ? ¿lanzar rayos de las manos?, ¿volar un planeta? ¿transformarte?"-pregunto la chica magica que parecía que tenia exceso de azúcar ganando una gota de sudor por parte de Vegetto.

"Si, si, si, si y si"-respondió el saiyan sin rodeos solo para después ser abrazado por la chica mágica mientras lo miraba con estrellitas en los ojos.

"Por favor únete a mi nobleza, di que si, di que si, di que si, di que si, ¿siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?"-dijo la chica chica mágica para después ser jalada por la pelinegra con gafas.

"Onee-sama compórtate, no puedes hablarle asi a un ser que puede volar el planeta en mil pedazos sin esfuerzo, además dudo que puedas reencarnarlo aun con todas las piezas mutadas que tienes"-

"Pero so-tan lo quiero"-exclamo la chica magica con ojos llorosos.

Mientras que las pelinegras discutían el pelirrojo por fin salio del shock y miro a Vegetto con su cara mas seria posible.

"Entonces Vegetto-san.."-

"Solo llámeme Vegetto"-interrumpió el saiyan.

"De acuerdo Vegetto, mi nombre es sirzech soy el Maou lucifer y quisiera preguntarte ¿Qué harás ahora?"-pregunto Sirzech, un ser de increíble poder que superaba al suyo con creses como Vegetto definitivamente seria blanco de todas las facciones cuando sepan de el, por eso estaba interesado en saber que hará.

"Bueno, yo planeaba construir una casa en algún lugar, pero Rias me dijo que me ayudaría con eso, asi que supongo que me quedare aquí al menos hasta que encuentre una forma de volver a mi mundo"-dijo Vegetto a lo que el maou asintió aceptando la respuesta." Además quisiera saber de este mundo y ver si hay tipos fuertes con quien pueda pelear"-agrego con una gran sonrisa.

Ahora sonrió nerviosamente, la verdad dudaba mucho que hubiera un ser que pudiera derrotar a Vegetto en este mundo, con el poder que esta dejando mostrar es mas que suficiente para derrotar a las tres facciones sin esfuerzo.

Y ni hablamos del poder que esta ocultando.

"Eso me recuerda tu eres un maou cosa que Rias dijo ¿no es verdad?, es decir que tu eres el mas poderoso demonio, ¿Por qué no tenemos un combate?"-

El maou asi como el resto de los demonios se sorprendieron por la solicitud del saiyajin.

"No es por nada Vegetto, pero no creo que aun con todo mi poder pueda hacerte frente, ¿Por qué querrías pelear contra mi?"-dijo el maou con veracidad, no hay forma de que el tuviera oportunidad contra Vegetto, así que porque querría enfrentarlo.

"Eso no importa, seria emocionante enfrentarte, además ahora que estoy aquí tengo la intención de enfrentarme a todos los mas fuertes de este mundo y como tu eres uno de ellos quiero pelear contra ti"-dijo el saiyajin con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

El maou pelirrojo se le quedo viendo por un segundo y no pudo evitar sonreír ante la actitud del saiyajin, era un sujeto muy interesante.

"De acuerdo seré tu oponente, pero en estos momentos mis obligaciones como maou no me dejan mucho tiempo libre, la única razón por la que pude venir era porque sona-san me me contacto a mi y a Serafall por que creyó que eras una amenaza pero en vista de que no lo eres debo volver a mis responsabilidades"- respondió Sirzech dejando decepcionado al Saiyan. "Pero dentro de unos meses tendré tiempo libre y podremos pelear a gusto ¿Qué te parece?-sirzech ofreció extendiendo su mano al saiyajin..

"De acuerdo, es un promesa-Vegetto emocionado tomo la mano sellando el acuerdo.

Sirzech asintió, aunque no lo dijera el también estaba emocionado, el aprovecharía estos meses también para entrenar y mejorar sus habilidades, tenia un oponente muy duro frente a el y aunque no pudiera ganar, no debía decepcionarlo, el le mostraría porque el es el maou.

"Fue un gusto en conocerte, lamentablemente nos tenemos que ir"-dijo Sirzech.

"Eeeeehhhhh, no no no no no, yo quería saber mas de Vegetto-tan"-gimió Serafall con un puchero.

"¿tan?"-el saiyan inclino la cabeza confundido.

"Serafall-sama, usted también tiene que volver a completar sus deberes"-dijo Grayfia tomando a Seraffal de la camisa y jalándola.

"Noooooooooooo, so-tan salva a onee-chan"-exclamo a su hermana pero esta simplemente agito la mano en señal de despedida.

"Adios onee-sama"-dijo Sona con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Con eso dicho sirzech invoco un circulo magico y los transporto a los tres al inframundo nuevamente.

"Bueno, creo que todo esta arreglado ahora, iré ha preparar los papeles, Sona necesitare tu ayuda también"-dijo Rias a lo que su amiga de la infancia asintió provocando que Vegetto la mirara confundido.

"¿papeles?"-

"Bueno Vegetto ya que tu te quedaras aquí hare unos papeles para ingresarte en nuestra escuela"-dijo Rias con una sonrisa inocente dejando a Vegetto estático.

.

…..

…

…..

"¿QUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?-"

 **Y asi inicia la nueva vida de Vegetto, que nuevas aventuras y sorpresas nos traerá el saiyajin y que destino le espera en este nuevo mundo, no se pierdan el proximo capitulo-** dijo el narrador.

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **Eso es to, eso es to, eso es to, eso es todo amigos, el siguiente capitulo será el inicio del canon de DxD y empezara oficialmente la saga de los caídos así que no se lo pierdan.**


	3. Chapter 3

**ESTOY VIVO AMIGOS-rugió el autor desde el monte Everest.**

 **Así es amigos he regresado de la muerte, verán chicos la razón de mi tardanza era mi universidad, a mi me encanta escribir fanfic chicos pero mis estudios tienen prioridad pero de todas maneras me disculpo por la tardanza y disfruten el capitulo.**

 **Pero primero los comentarios.**

 **Maxiamperi2012:** de nada amigo solo quería aclarar, lo de tsubaki no se pero lo voy a conciderar.

 **Blamasu** : voy a considerar a tsubaki por el momento y me alegra que te haya quedado clara la duda que tenias.

 **Kenshiro64hokutonoken** : me agrada que estes conformes con los niveles. Y todavía estoy pensando si agregar a momoyo o no.

 **Darkcrizer** : gracias por continuar leyendo la historia amigo se te agradece mucho.

 **Rezero01** : gracias amigo y no te preocupes bills y wiss aparecerán mas temprano en este fic de lo que tenia planeado en mi anterior.

 **Danilo8joaquinortiz** : no te preocupes por eso amigo ya tengo un plan para eso kukuku.

 **Shiro emiya:** jajaja es cierto Vegetto estará atrapado en el colegio pero no como la forma que todo el mundo espera.

 **Vergil sparda yamato:** los enemigos que aparecerán del universo dbz sacudiran el mundo dxd en mas de una forma amigo.

 **Richard78zamo** : los enemigos de xenoverse no se si los pondré por ahora están en veremos.

 **Dmcnero** : aun estoy considerando si poner a tsubaki con Vegetto o no es decir el pobre kiba merece a alguien también.

 **Blackgokurose** : cuando Vegetto desate la fase tres digamos que ocurriran muchas cosas amigo ufufufu.

 **Zafir09** : serafall es una loquisha jajaja.

 **Alucard77** : gracias amigo me estoy esforzando en esta reescritura y me alegra ver que es apreciada.

 **Primordialdragon** : jajajaja amigo solo digamos que Vegetto entrara a la escuela pero no como todo el mundo piensa.

 **Saiyajin107** : aquí lo tienes amigo disfrútalo.

 **Gabrielgamer27** : bueno amigo como ya dije eso era mi opinión teniendo en cuenta el análisis que hice, analize todos los aspectos importantes como fuerza, velocidad, resistencia, poder destructivo, debilidades y habilidades especiales, en todo caso a mi parecerlos seres mas poderosos de dxd como ophis, great red, shiva y trihexa encajan perfectamente en la saga saiyajin tal vez podrían llegar a la saga de freezer pero solo hasta hay desde la saga de cell la diferencia de poder ya se vuele ridicula ese es mi pensamiento y te aseguro que shiva tendra su combate con vegetto en algún momento y no sera tan debil como ya dije vegetto tendra todo su poder pero no será un dios intocable.

 **Basarak uzumaki uchiha:** me alegra que te gustara amigo estoy haciendo lo posible por enmendar mis errores de mi otro fic y me alegra que te guste.

 **Ikari no ryujin** : es cierto amigo pero solo te pido que mires el capitulo y sabrás lo que paso cpn el y te agradezco mucho los comentarios.

 **Arg21** : muchas gracias amigo me alegra que te haya gustado.

 **Daizuke** : muchas gracias me alegra que te gustara.

: solo mira el capitulo y vera mi amigo.

 **Fenixrojo36** : gracias.

 **Brandonx0** :amigo serafall solo actúa así ella no es tan interesada(bueno como cualquier demonio lo es pero ese no es el punto).

 **KRT215** : oh si..

 **Nahuzomber15** :amigo me acabas de dar una idea increíble jajajaja te lo agradezco muajajaha.

 **Bueno amigos sin mas preámbulos empecemos-**

 **RENUNCIAS: NO POSEO DRAGON BALL Z/ SUPER O HIGH SCHOOL DXD ESO PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 3: primer día y cuervos.**

"Ne ne te enteraste"-

"el sensei dará un anuncio importante, ¿será algún nuevo estudiante?"-

"¿crees que sea guapo?"-

"Tal vez sea una chica sexy con grandes oppai"-

"¿tendrá novio?"-

"EJEM"- tosió el maestro del aula deteniendo los murmullos de los estudiantes.

"Buenos días alumnos, hoy vengo a informarles que el profesor hiroshi de deportes ha sido trasladado a otra escuela en tokio, así que les presentare a su nuevo sensei de deportes aquí en tercer año así que espero que se lleven bien con el, adelante pasa"-

La puerta se abrió y las mirada de lujuria por parte de las chicas y de odio por parte de los chicos no se hicieron esperar.

Vegetto entro en el aula vistiendo una sudadera color azul y una camisa blanca sencilla que marcaba a la perfección sus músculos mostrando el cuerpo perfectamente trabajado del saiyajin haciendo que todas las chicas en el aula quieran probar un trozo del Saiyajin.

"Hola soy Vegetto y soy su nuevo sensei de deportes"-dijo Vegetto con la voz de goku dando su sonrisa patentada a toda la clase

Y el caos no tardo en empezar.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA QUE GUAPO"-grito todo el alumnado femenino del aula.

"OMG QUE LINDO"-

"Mira esa sonrisa inocente, te dan ganas de corromperlo"-

"Por dios que músculos"-

"Te dan ganas de comértelo"-dijo una chica mientras se lamia los labios.

Esos eran los comentarios de la población femenina mientras que la masculina...

"Oh no un guapo y además es un sensei"-

"Como si no tuviéramos suficiente con Kiba"-

"Los guapos deberían morir"-

Vegetto simplemente inclino la cabeza con un signo de interrogación flotando encima de ella, el no entendía por que los chicos le lanzaban miradas de muerte o porque la chicas lo miraban como un jugoso filete, el miro a toda la clase y su mirada aterrizo Rias y Akeno que le daban la misma mirada que las otras chicas, el les mando un saludo discreto y ellas le guiñaron un ojo de forma coqueta.

Seguramente estarán pensando, ¿Cómo rayos un saiyajin consiguió un empleo?( **lo se el apocalipsis se acerca)** bueno para saber eso retrocedamos dos días antes.

* * *

 _Flashback_

" _¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?"-_

" _¿Dije algo malo?"-pregunto Rias con intriga genuina._

" _Rias yo nunca he ido a la escuela, nunca lo he necesitado"-dijo Vegetto ensanchando los ojos de todos al darse cuenta de algo tan obvio, Vegetto era la unión de dos seres que nunca en toda su vida han pisado una escuela, nunca lo ha nesecitado,ambos eran guerreros al 100% del tiempo y nunca necesitaron mucha educación excepto para las cosas básicas, pelear, comer y varios conocimientos de Vegeta por ser el príncipe de la raza saiyajin._

" _Es cierto, ¿Cómo se pudo pasar algo tan importante?"-dijo Rias con una mueca palmeandose la frente._

 _Sona puso a trabajar su prodigiosamente para encontrar una forma para meter a Vegetto en la escuela, tomando todo lo que había escuchado anteriormente Vegetto era claramente una persona que le encanta entrenar, además de que posee conocimiento de artes marcisles y le encanta impulsar sus limites físicos a nuevas alturas._

 _Y fue ahí cuando se le prendió el bombillo._

" _Creo que tengo la solución perfecta Rias"-dijo Sona con una sonrisa misteriosa intrigando a todos._

 _Fin del flasback_

* * *

Así después de mover algunos hilos aquí y haya Vegetto se convirtió el nuevo sensei de PE del tercer año de kuoh para gran deleite del grupo de Rias, ya que así estarían con su nuevo amigo para gran dicha del grupo y de Vegetto, lo único que tenia que hacer era enseñar a esta clase como mantenerse en forma y listo.

Además de que le pagan así podría comprar mucha comida.

Oh y una cosa interesante es que descubrió de el ahora podia alterar su voz para hablar como Goku o como Vegeta, aunque el prefiere la voz de Goku ya que el y los demas se sienten mas cómodo con ella.

"Bueno no perdamos el tiempo y vamos al campo a entrenar"-dijo Vegetto con una gran sonrisa.

"HAI SENSEI"-gritaron a coro todas las chocas obedeciendo a su atractivo y casi inocente maestro saliendo del aula en un parpadeo mientras que los chicos salieron a regañadientes.

"Vaya debe gustarles mucho el ejercicio jejejeje"-dijo Vegetto saliendo del aula con una sonrisa ignorando completamente la razón de la emoción de la población femenina.

* * *

Después de la escuela Vegetto entro al club de Rias y se dio cuenta de que la unica que estaba ahí era Koneko con algunas cajas de bento frente a ella.

"Hola Koneko"-

"Buenas tardes Vegetto-sensei"-

"¿Donde estan todos?"-

"Deben estar saliendo de su ultima clase"-

"Ya veo"-

Vegetto se sentó junto a Koneko que nuevamente empezó a comer, despues de unos segundo volteo y se dio cuenta de que Vegetto estaba mirando los bentos y un poco de baba salía de su boca.

¿quiere..vegetto-sensei?-pregunto la loli con un rubor.

¿En serio?-diji Vegetto a lo Koneko asintió, para después encontrarse atrapada en un abrazo de oso por parte de Vegetto poniéndola muy roja.

"Gracias Koneko eres una chica muy buena"-dijo Vegetto para despues comer algunos dulces pasando por alto el sonrojo en las mejillas de Koneko que continuo comiendo.

"Umm esto esta muy rico Koneko ¿tu lo hiciste?"-la chica simplemente asintio.

"Eres increíble eres una gran cocinera"-Vegetto nuevamente complemento a Koneko poniéndola un poco mas roja.

"Gracias….Vegetto-sensei"-murmuro Koneko para despues continuar comiendo.

Unos minutos después el resto del club entro encontrándose con una imagen que no esperaban ver ni en un millón de años.

koneko estaba compartiendo su comida con alguien

sip el apocalipsis esta cerca.

"Hola chicos"-Vegetto levanto la vista mientras terminaba su bento para saludar a los demas.

"Ho-hola Vegetto, Koneko, ¿esperaron mucho?"-dijo Rias recuperándose de su asombro.

"No para nada, acabo de llegar y Koneko me dio un poco de su almuerzo, es una chica muy buena"-dijo Vegetto mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Koneko sonrojándola y podia jurar que escucho un suave ronroneo por parte de ella.

Rias y Akeno no dijeron nada pero podían sentir una leve punzada de celos por el trato que Vegetto le daba a Koneko.

"Ara ara parece que a Koneko le agrada Vegetto, tal vez deba entrar al juego también ufufu"-dijo Akeno con una risita pero sus ojos brillaban con un atisbo de desafío hacia la loli que también se le quedo mirando y Vegetto casi podia jurar que relámpagos salían de los ojos de ambas , el recordaba que Milk y Bulma solían lanzarse miradas como esas antes, ¿Por qué sera?

"Buena Suerte amigo la vas a necesitar"-dijo Kiba poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo que lo miro confusamente pero decidió ignorarlo por el momento.

"Bueno chicos espero que estén listos porque hoy es su primer dia de entrenamiento asi que espero que den todo de ustedes jejeje"-dijo Vegetto con una sonrisa.

HAI-respondieron todos a coro.

* * *

Después de su primer día como sensei y el primer día entrenamiento de los chicos Vegetto se dirigía a su nueva casa para hacer su propio entrenamiento pero repentinamente sintió un poder cerca de el.

Era un poder bastante grande, no llegaba a comparase con el suyo, pero este poder sin duda era mucho mayor al poder que el de Sirzech, mucho mayor, el volteo y se quedo mirando a la persona que emitía ese poder.

Era una chica pequeña , cabello negro ojos grises y vestía lo que parecía un traje de lolita gótica color negro.

Vegetto se le quedo viendo por un memento, no podia sentir maldad dentro de ella ni tampoco bondad, de hecho no podia sentir ninguna emoción proveniente de ella, esto era bastante extraño.

Hola ¿Quién eres?-Vegetto pregunto sin rodeos mientras que la chica simplemente se le quedo viendo.

¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?-

"…"-

"Tienes un poder asombroso, ¿quieres pelear conmigo?"-pregunto Vegetto con una sonrisa y esta vez la chica sacudió la cabeza en negación.

"¿Quién eres?"-finalmente pregunto la Niña con una voz monotona carente de emosion pero tenia un pequeño atisbo de intriga en ella.

"¿Por qué preguntas pequeña?"-pregunto Vegetto devuelta.

"Tu poder, es mas grande que el mío, que el de baka-red, que todo ser en este mundo, pero tu te vez como un humano normal, ¿Quien eres?"-pregunto la niña con genuina curiosidad.

Vegetto se le quedo mirando por un momento antes de sonreír, no parecía una mala persona así que no había daño en decirle, además no es como si fuera un secreto o algo asi.

"Bueno pequeña mi nombre es Vegetto y soy un saiyajin"-dijo Vegetto consiguiendo una mirada confusa de la chica.

"¿vegetto? ¿saiyajin?"-la chica se le quedo viendo por un momento, era como si estuviera tratando de ver a través de el, era como si los ojos de esa chica trataban de ver su alma, para sorpresa del Saiyan la pequeña dio una extraña sonrisa sin despegar la vista de el.

"Eres interesante Vegetto"-dijo la niña sonando casi ¿divertida?.

¿Eso crees?-

la chica inmediatamente asintió sin rodeos.

"Por cierto no me has dicho quien eres"-dijo el Saiyan a la chica nuevamente.

"Mi nombre es Ophis, tu y yo nos volveremos a encontrar Vegetto"-dijo la ahora conocida como Ophis para después desaparecer en un brillo negro.

Vegetto se quedo viendo el lugar donde estaba la niña hace un momento y se pregunto que diablos acaba de suceder y quien demonios era esa niña, pero decidió dejarlo de lado por el momento.

"Ella dijo que nos encontraremos de nuevo, eso quiere decir que podre verla otra vez y tal vez pueda pelear contra ella"-dijo Vegetto con una sonrisa llena de emoción para después caminar a su casa.

Después de unos minutos Vegetto se encontró frente a una casa de dos pisos bastante acogedora, al entrar se pudo apreciar varios muebles asi como un televisor plasma y una cocina con todo lo necesario.

Bien primero a comer y luego a entrenar-vegetto rápidamente fue a su refrigerador saco un montón de comida y se puso a cocinar para después devorar todo como si no hubiera mañana.

"Uf estubo bien, ahora es hora de entrenar"-Vegetto en un parpadeo fue a su habitación y se coloco su gi de combate normal para después bajar al sótano de la casa, encendió las luces dejando apreciar un gran salón del tamaño de un campo de baseball.

"Bien comencemos"-vegetto cerro los ojos para concentrarse , su cuerpo comenzó a brillar y repentinamente aparecieron cuatro clones de el mismo junto a el.

Los tres clones se colocaron en posición de combate y Vegetto hizo lo mismo.

"Vengan con todo"-exclamo el saiyan y mientras los clones cargaban hacia el.

 _BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM_

El choque entre los cuatro Vegettos causo una sacudida en toda la zona y los demas residentes nunca durmieron por temor a que era un terremoto.

* * *

Al dia siguiente después de otra jornada escolar del dia vemos al grupo Gremory y Vegetto reunidos en el salon del club ya que Rias tenia que avisarles sobre algo importante

"¿eh? Un nuevo miembro"-dijo Vegetto mirando a Rias.

Asii es"-

Rias camino hacia la ventana del club y le hizo un gesto a Vegetto para que la siguiera, Vegetto camino y miro hacia la dirección en donde miraba Rias, encontrándose con un joven de cabello castaño, algo flaco que usaba el uniforme de kuoh mientras caminaba y hablaba con otros dos chicos.

"El es hyodou issei uno de los tres estudiantes que forman el trio pervertido de kuoh, el fue asesinado justo ayer por un ángel caído y lo he reencarnado como mi peón"-

"Ya veo"-murmuro Vegetto mirando al chico, el podia sentir que tenia un poder oculto dentro de el pero al parecer no lo había despertado aun, entonces repaso lo que dijo Rias para después mirarla.

"¿pervertido? ¿Por qué?"-

"Ara ara a Issei-san le gusta espiar a las chicas mientras se cambian"-dijo Akeno con una risita.

"Es de lo peor"-dijo Koneko de una forma estoica pero fulminante.

"Pero a mi no me molestaría que Vegetto-sensei mire mi cuerpo desnudo si quiere"-dijo Akeno con una sonrisa seductora mientras se pegaba a la espalda del saiyajin restregando sus muy generosos pechos, sonrojándolo un poco ya que podia sentir en su espalda esa muy generosa parte de la anatomía de la pelinegra.

"A-akeno"-tartamudeo un poco Vegetto.

"Espera Akeno, no le des ideas raras a Vegetto"-le reclamo Rias a Akeno pero esta repentinamente fue jalada por Koneko alejándola de Vegetto para después abrazarlo.

"No corrompas a Vegetto…..sacerdotisa del rayo pervertida"-dijo Koneko de forma monotona.

"Koneko, no te aproveches de la situacion"-ahora Rias le reclamo a su torre.

Las tres chicas empezaron a discutir frente al saiyan que tenia una gota de sudor en la nuca al presenciar esto.

"Chicas, ¿acaso no tengo nada que decir al respecto?"-dijo Vegetto con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"NO"-rugieron las tres haciendo retroceder a Vegetto para después volver a discutir.

Mientras tanto Kiba simplemente disfrutaba la conmoción con unas palomitas y un refresco en la mano.

* * *

Mas tarde ese día Vegetto en su salón de entrenamiento dando una combinación de golpes y patadas en el aire a gran velocidad, con un ultimo golpe Vegetto tomo una profunda respiración y bajo al suelo.

"Uf ese fue un buen entrenamiento"-murmuro Vegetto tomando un poco de agua y secándose el sudor. "Creo que es hora de ir a un baño y luego a la cama"-

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer eso Vegetto sintió una presencia debilitándose rápidamente.

"Esta presencia, es ese chico que dijo Rias, el debe estar en peligro"-dijo Vegetto para después teletransportarse al lugar.

Vegetto llego a lo que parecía un parque hay pudo ver a ese chico del que Rias le hablo tumbado en el suelo con una lanza perforando su estomago por un tipo de cabello negro y alas negras que usaba una gabardina y sombrero.

"Es hora del golpe final"-el hombre de la gabardina creo una lanza de luz en su mano y la lanzo hacia el choco.

El muchacho al ver que no tenia escapatoria cerro los ojos esperando su inminente fin.

"Yo creo que no"-

Issei abrió los ojos encontrándose frente a el a Vegetto que había atrapado la lanza de luz con una mano para después destruirla como si un fuera nada.

"¿Qué?, tu eres…"-

"Tu ¿Quién demonios eres?"-

Issei estaba a punto de hablar pero fue interrumpido por el tipo de la gabardina.

"Yo, yo soy Vegetto"-dijo el saiyajin con una sonrisa.

 _PUM_

"GUAH"-en un parpadeo Vegetto había golpeado al caído en el estomago haciéndolo retorcerse en el suelo de dolor mientras escupía sangre por la boca.

"Y tu"-vegetto tomo al caído por la cabeza con agarre de hierro al punto de que podia sentir el cráneo del caído rompiéndose poco a poco mientras que el caído se retorcía de dolor.

"Eres un cuervo muerto, recuerda eso cuando estes en el otro mundo insecto"-

Con eso dicho Vegetto mando al caído a volar por los aires.

"HA"-Vegetto lanzo un blast de Ki dirigido al caído que vio con horror su inevitable fin.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH"-el caido aullo de dolor antes de ser totalmente desintegrado por el blast del saiyajin.

Issei solo pudo miraba todo esto con la mandíbula en el suelo pero no pudo decir nada mas ya el dolor por la lanza de luz en su estomago alcanzo su punto máximo y lo hizo perder el conocimiento.

"Bah, ese tipo no duro nada y yo que creía que daría mas pelea"-dijo Vegetto con una mueca, en ese momento recordó a issei y rápidamente fue hacia el para después revisar su condición.

"Uf, que suerte todavía esta vivo pero si lo dejo aquí podría ponerse peor"-Murmuro Vegetton en ese momento sintió otras presencias acercarse pero estas ya las conocía.

De un portal de color rojo aparecieron Rias, Akeno, Koneko y Kiba.

"Vegetto que ocurrió aquí"-pregunto Rias al ver a Issei herido en el suelo.

"El fue atacado por un tipo raro con alas de pájaro, pero ya me encargue de el, ahora debemos ayudarlo"-dijo Vegetto a lo que los demas asintieron.

Rápidamente Rias convoco un circulo mágico debajo de todo su grupo transportando a ella y Issei a la sala del club.

Vegetto rápidamente uso la teletransportacion para ir al club junto con los demas.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

 **Bueno amigos mios aquí acaba este capitulo, lamento mucho la tardansa nuevamente pero traten de entender aunque amo escribir fanfic tengo otras prioridades en mi vida pero aun asi no voy a dejar de escribir, me comprometí a mi mismo a terminar esta historia y eso hare con eso dicho se despide su amigo jaird y nos vemos en la próxima.**


	4. Chapter 4

**HE VUELTO PERRAS, lo se lo se me he tardado un montón pero entiéndanme chicos mi semestre estaba en peligro y tenia que salvarlo si o si, ja quien dice que no puedes salvar el semestre en el ultimo momento bwajajaja, pero bueno dejando eso de lado estoy de vacaciones y tengo mas tiempo para escribir mis fics asi que esperen actualizaciones muy pronto, sobre el capitulo de hoy tiene algunos cambios pero hay partes que se conservaron del capitulo original de mi anterior fic, espero que les guste.**

 **Vamos con los comentarios.**

 **Daizuke:** lo sabrás en el siguiente capitulo amigo.

 **Lozato:** jajaja en eso tienes razón amigo y mas y mas irán llegando.

 **Maxigianpieri2012:** el sera estricto pero a lo tomara con mas calma excepto para el grupo gremory esos si están jodidos kukuku.

 **Kenchiro64hokutonoken** : las situaciones graciosas no faltaran en especial con el saiyajin y sus chicas jajaja me alegro que haya sido bien aceptado el nuevo cargo de Vegetto.

 **Rezero1** : talvez, pero les ira mejor que al 90 % de los personajes de dxd eso si es seguro y ese par de tragones aparecerán pronto no te preocupes.

 **Danilo8joaquinortiz** : gracias por el apoyo amigo y también gracias por entender.

 **Darckryzer** : me alegra que te gustara y sip Vegetto tenia que acabar con el si o si.

 **Dmczero** : son buenas opciones y las considerare y ambos dos tendrán mas encuentros en el futuro eso no lo dudes.

 **Shiro emiya** : a mi también me pareció un buen trabajo para el saiyan ya que aunque rejubenecio la verdad creo que ese cargo se acomoda mas a el.

 **Blamasu** : gracias amigo.

 **Blackgokurose** : la transformación no esta tan lejos amigos solo espera kukuku y sip mas de un cerebro volara al presenciarla.

 **Vergil sparda yamato:** jajaja eso no lo dudes amigo.

 **Richard78zamo** : la loli dragona quedo intrigada de vegetto y pronto se encontraran de nuevo ademas de que estará presente cuando llegue cierto gato purpura tragón.

 **Nahuzonber15** : me alegra que te sirva amigo y mucha suerte y gracias por el apoyo.

 **THE CROW 88:** sip mas de esas situaciones se verán en un futuro y gracias por el apoyo.

 **Fede** 10: oh si digamos que muchos quedaran impresionados por eso.

 **Primordialdragon** : oh si habrá mucho odio/amor para Vegetto-sensei.

 **Zafir09** : me alegra que te agradara amigo y gracias.

 **Yisus crazy** : me alegra que te gustara amigo y tratare de hacerlo mas largo.

 **BARTMAN91** : aquí la tienes mi amigo.

 **Ahora si mis amigos vamos con el capitulo.**

 **RENUNCIAS: NO POSEO DRAGON BALL Z/ SUPER O HIGH SCHOOL DXD ESO PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 3: la monja y los caídos.**

Vegetto aparecio en la sala del club observando que Issei estaba acostado en el sofá del club desnudo en la parte superior mientras su herida era sanada por Akeno y Rias que aplicaban su poder mágico para acelerar su curación mientras que Koneko y Kiba observaban.

"¿Cómo esta?"-pregunto Vegetto.

"El se encuentra bien, su curación natural como demonio y la magia de bochou y Akeno-san ayudaron a sanar la herida completamente, estoy seguro que en unos minutos despertara"-dijo Kiba a lo que Vegetto asiente.

Unos minutos después Issei(con su camisa puesta nuevamente)gime mientras lentamente se levanta sobándose el estomago donde lo hirieron.

"Uuugh, ¿Qué rayos?, que sueño mas extraño"-issei gimió abriendo los ojos encontrándose con todos los miembros del club de lo oculto y Vegetto.

"…..no fue un sueño verdad"-

Todos negaron con la cabeza.

"Casi fui asesinado por un tipo con alas verdad"-

Todos asintieron a lo que dijo.

"Y Vegetto-sensei me salvo usando lo que parecía un rayo de energía salido un manga shonen"-

esta vez los demonios asintieron mientras que Vegetto lo miro confusamente.

"¿Qué es un manga shonen?"-pregunto Vegetto provocando que Issei lo mirara con incredulidad, justo cuando estaba a punto de explicar lo que era Rias lo interrumpió.

"Dejemos eso para luego, la verdad lo siento mucho Issei, ¿puedo decirte Issei verdad?-issei inmediatamente asintió. La verdad quería decirte todo en una situación menos…..peligrosa pero creo que no se puede evitar, veras Issei tu y todos los que estamos aquí excepto Vegetto somos demonios"-dijo Rias con una sonrisa.

Issei como primer pensamiento no quería creer en lo que decía, ¿demonios?, quien creeria en eso, pero luego estaba lo que sucedió hoy, ese tipo con alas y lo que hizo Vegetto así que decidió dejarla continuar.

Rias empezó a contarle la historia de los demonios, la guerra de las facciones y de como al final hicieron un tratado de no agresión para preservar la paz, al final de la historia Issei tenia una cara de "no entendí nada de nada".

"Y esa es la historia, ¿has comprendido?"-pregunto Rias.

"Bueno, esto es un poco complicado para un estudiante normal"-dijo Issei nerviosamente mientras se rasca la nuca haciendo suspirar a Rias.

"Amano Yuuma"-dijo Rias con una cara seria congelando a Issei.

"¿Dónde escuchaste ese nombre?"-susurro Issei.

Akeno tomo una foto de su bolsillo y se la dio a Isse para que la viera, en la imagen era Amano Yuuma junto a el hablando con sus amigos Matsuda y Motojama sorprendiéndolo.

"Escúchame bien Issei, te lo voy a decir sin rodeos, esta chica es un ángel caído y ella te asesino"-dijo Rias de forma seria haciendo jadear a Issei.

De pronto una vaga memoria llego a la cabeza de Issei, era Yuuma atrasándo su estomago con una lanza de luz con intenciones de matarlo.

"Pe ¿pero porque quería matarme?, no tiene sentido" -exclamo Issei casi con desesperacion tratando de entender porque le ocurrió esto.

"Sacred gear"-respondio Rias.

"¿Sacred-que?"-dijeron Issei y Vegetto inclinando la cabeza confusamente.

"Sacred gear-dijo Akeno. "Son elementos de gran poder que son otorgado a ciertos humanos, se cuenta que la mayoría de las personas importantes en la historia han sido poseedores de sacred gears, la mayoría de ellos solo tienen funciones en la sociedad humana pero hay ciertas excepciones"-

"Se dice que hay sacred gears que son tan poderosas que tienen la capacidad de matar a un dios"-dijo Kiba sorprendiendo a Issei y emocionando a Vegetto, si estos tipos con esas cosas pueden matar dioses deben ser muy fuertes.

"Bueno issei que tal si averiguamos como es tu sacred gear"-dijo Rias con una sonrisa, "levanta tu mano issei"-issei cumple con la orden.

"Ahora imagina a la persona que tu consideres la mas fuerte"-

"¿Cómo saitama de one punch man?"-

"¿Quién es ese?"-pregunto Vegetto ladeando la cabeza provocando que Issei lo mirara como si fuera un inculto.

"Saitama es uno de los seres mas poderosos del mundo, el puede destruir casi cualquier cosa solo con sus puños y acabar con la mayoría de sus enemigos de un solo golpe"-explico Issei a lo que Vegetto gano estrellitas en los ojos.

"En serio, donde esta, quiero enfrentarlo"-dijo Vegetto emocionado ganando unas risas por parte del club y de Issei confundiéndolo. "¿acaso dije algo chistoso?"-

"No vegetto lo que pasa es que Saitama es un personaje de anime y manga"-respondió Rias con una sonrisa pero al ver la mirada confundida de Vegetto decidió explicarlo mejor. "Es decir que es un personaje de ficción, el no existe de verdad"-

"Eeeeeehhh, tch y yo que pensé que podría encontrarme con alguien muy fuerte para pelear"-dijo Vegetto cruzándose de brazos con una mueca ganando otra risa por parte del club.

"Jejeje tranquilo Vegetto hay muchos tipos fuertes por ahí, tarde o temprano los encontraremos"-dijo Kiba con un sonrisa a lo que Vegetto asintió pero todavía seguía con la mueca.

"En fin Issei concéntrate en esa imagen de esa persona en una pose que lo haga ver particularmente mas fuerte"-dijo Rias a lo que Issei asintió, cerro los ojos y pensó en la Saitama lanzando su puñetazo serio.

"Ahora baja el brazo lentamente y imita la acción en la que pensaste"-dijo Rias a lo que Issei se sonrojo claramente avergonzado por tener que hacer eso frente a todos.

" **Hissatsu majiritzu: maji naguri"-** Issei imito el golpe de Saitama a la perfección lanzando su puño hacia adelante, entonces una luz de color rojo aparecio en su brazo, poco a poco se desvaneció rebelando que el brazo de Issei ahora estaba cubierto por un guantelete metálico de color rojo con una gema verde en la parte superior y dos picos de color amarillo que salen de la parte inferior.

"Felicidades Issei ese es tu sacred gear, ahora que lo has activado puedes usarlo cada vez que quieras"-dijo Rias con una sonrisa a lo que Issei asintió mientras examinaba el guantelete con asombro.

"Es increible….. pero eso no explica como estoy vivo, fui asesinado cierto, ¿Cómo es que estoy aquí entonces?"-

"Eso es porque yo te revivi Issei"-dijo Rias sacando un folleto que Issei reconoció de inmediato "recuerdas esto, tu me llamaste ayer a través de este folleto cuando estabas muriendo asi que decidí revivirte como uno de siervos de mi nobleza"-dijo Rias chasqueando los dedos.

 _PA_

En las espaldas de todos excepto Vegetto aparecieron alas de murciélago para asombro de issei.

"Creo que es hora de presentarnos adecuadamente, Yuto.."-

"Mucho gusto, soy Kiba yuto voy en segundo año al igual que tu soy un demonio, llevemonos bien Isse-kun"-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

"Toujou Koneko….primer año….demonio"-dijo la peliblanca de forma estoica.

"Ara ara Himejima Akeno, estoy en tercer año y soy un demonio, llevemonos bien Issei-kun fufufu"-dijo Akeno con su sonrisa marca registrada.

"Y yo soy tu ama, Rias Gremory, demonio de clase alta de la casa gremory, mi casa tiene el rango de duque, espero que nos llevemos bien Issei:-dijo Rias con una sonrisa.

Issei simplemente se limito a asentir hasta que se dio cuenta de que Vegetto era el unico en la sala que no tenia alas ni tampoco se había presentado como los demas.

Etto, Vegetto-sensei, ¿Por qué usted no tiene alas?, no es un demonio también-pregunto Issei a lo que Vegetto sonrió negando con la cabeza.

"No Issei, Rias lo menciono recuerdas, yo no soy un demonio, yo soy un saiyajin"-dijo Vegetto con una sonrisa lo que trajo duda a Issei.

"Saiya-que"-

"Saiyajin, creo que tengo que explicar toda la historia"-

 **5 minutos despues.**

"Y esa es la historia"-culmino Vegetto su historia. "Entonces ya comprendiste…eh Issei?"-

Issei se encontraba de pie con la mandíbula en el suelo mientras que humo salía de su cabeza y se encontraba completamente estático mirando al vacio.

"¿Issei?"-Vegetto sacudió la mano frente a Issei pero este no se movía, le toco la frente con su dedo y este callo al suelo en la misma posición sacándole una gota de sudor en nuca.

"Creo que se rompió"-dijo Koneko sin rodeos mientras comía una galleta.

"ara ara"-Akeno se llevo una mano a su mejilla con una sonrisa divertida.

"Bueno no puedo culparlo, el era un humano normal hasta hace poco algo como lo que dijo Vegetto seguro debe ser un gran shock para el"-dijo Rias con una risa nerviosa.

Y de esa forma Issei comenzó su nueva vida como demonio.

* * *

Han pasado una semana desde entonces y Vegetto vivia sus días con tranquilidad, todos los días entrenaba en su casa después de su trabajo el cual era bastante bueno y le agradaba al igual que a sus alumnos, aunque por alguna razón las chicas de su clase lo miraban de forma extraña y parecían extremadamente animadas a la hora de su clase y la mayoría de los chicos le daban una mirada de muerte y no sabia porque. También se tomo el tiempo para entrenar al grupo Gremory, para empezar ya que aun no tenían la capacidad para seguir un entrenamiento de mayor nivel, a petición de Vegetto Rias y Akeno colocaron un hechizo en la ropa de todos los del club para que fuera mas pesada de lo normal aunque en caso de Koneko tenia que cargar el doble dada su fuerza como torre y solo se desactiva para comer o dormir y mientras tenían puesta esa ropa pesada tenían que enfrentar a Vegetto aunque por supuesto este se contenía pero eso no lo hacia mas fácil para el grupo de demonios, esto era para corregir cualquier falla en sus métodos de combate y mejora sus reflejos, aunque desde el punto de vista de los demonios a falta de mejores términos era una tortura total y absoluta pero como quien dice "si no duele no sirve", igualmente el saiyajin se dedico a conocerlos un poco mejor a todos incluyendo a Issei del cual se hizo amigo rápidamente ya que le recuerda mucho al maestro Roshi por su actitud pervertida se ve que es buena personas aunque también trataba de guiarlo por el "camino del pervertido" pero gracias a la naturaleza inocente del saiyan este era inmune a eso y que cada vez que trataba de hacerlo alguna de las chicas del club o lo golpeaba(Koneko) o lo amenazaban con castrarlo (Rias y Akeno).

Ahora mismo después de la escuela Vegetto como siempre se encontraba en un entrenamiento con sus clones en alguna parte deshabitada del planeta.

Vegetto con sus ropas algo destrozadas y con varios rasguños en su cuerpo se encontraba esquivando los golpes de uno de sus clones, otro de ellos le disparo un esfera de Ki atrás de el, el rapidamente se uso la teletransportacion evitando el ataque.

 _BOOM_

El otro clon clon que peleaba Vegetto fue impactado por la esfera de Ki haciendolo desaparecer, los otros dos clones se alertaron y se apresuraron a buscar al original.

 _PUM_

El Vegetto original le dio una patada en la espalda a uno de ellos empujándolo contra el otro aturdiéndolos momentaneamente

"¡HA!"-Vegetto.

 _BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM_

El saiyan diapiro un blast de Ki hacia sus dos clones eliminándolos de forma instantánea…..aunque también barrio con varias montañas de la zona en el proceso.

"Jejeje creo que pase un poco"-Vegetto se rasco la mejilla con un dedo, lo bueno es que estaba en una zona donde no habitaba nadie y podia destruir cosas sin preocuparse. "Bueno creo que es hora de otro metodo"-Vegetto bajo hacia el suelo donde se sentó tomando una postura de meditación para concentrarse para empezar su entrenamiento de imagen.

En su mente el saiyajin estaba frente a frente con uno de los enemigos mas poderosos y peligrosos que Goku, Vegeta y los demas tuvieron que enfrentar.

Frente a el era un hombre extremadamente alto y musculoso, tenia cabello de punta color verdoso y tenia puesto un par de pantalones blancos con botas doradas, una característica muy peculiar era que sus ojos no tenían pupilas.

Vegetto se quedo mirando a figura del imponente guerrero con seriedad mientras tomaba su postura de combate. Ambos se quedaron quietos por unos segundos sin mover un musculo para después cargar el uno al otro con un grito de furia.

 _BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM_

Ambos peleadores chocaron sus puños dando inicio al combate mental de entrenamiento.

* * *

Mientras tanto en kuoh Issei tenia un muy mal día, esta mañana todo comenzó bien, se encontró con una hermosa y amable monja rubia asta ahí todo normal, pero después fue regañado por su buchou por acercarse a la iglesia ignorando sus instintos de demonio y lo peor ahora por ordenes de Rias ahora no puede ver mas a Asia, después de eso tenia que ir con un cliente como remplazo de Koneko para un contrato pero cuando llego a la casa inmediatamente sintio un mal presentimiento pero decidió ignorarlo e ir a ver al cliente para no decepcionar a su buchou otra vez, per al llegar se encontró con el cadáver del cliente y con su asesino, un exorcista con cara de lunático llamado Freed, trato de defenderse pero el exorcista le disparo en la pierna con balas benditas, trato de golpearlo con su sacred gear pero no sirvió de nada y termino con un corte de su espada de luz en la espalda, lo peor de todo es que al parecer Asia trabajaba con este loco y tenían algo que ver con los ángeles caídos, Asia se interpuso entre el y Freed pero no sirvió de nada, freed la tomo y la retuvo contra la pared con intenciones de violarla.

"Aléjate de ella"-alcanzo a decir Issei que de alguna manera logro ponerse de pie encarando al exorcista.

"Hooooooo, ¿quieres pelear contra mi demonio-kun?"-Freed le apunto con su espada con una sonrisa retorcida soltando a Asia en el proceso.

" _Puede que no tenga oportunidad y que muera aquí mismo"-_ issei miro a Asia fortaleciendo su resolusion. _"Voy a proteger a esta chica a como de lugar"-_ sin que Issei se diera cuenta la joya de su guantelete empezó a brillar y un aura color rubí lo rodeo y sentía como un nuevo poder lo envolvía.

"Oh, es un nuevo truco eso no…."-

 _PUM_

 _CRASH_

Lo que este a punto de decir Freed fue interrumpido por un poderoso gancho derecho de Issei en el rostro que lo incrusto en la pared de la habitación.

Issei miro por un momento sorprendido lo que acaba de hacer antes de caer al suelo de rodilla por el dolor.

"Issei-san"-Asia corrió hacia Issei y con su twilight healing empezó a sanar sus heridas.

"¿estas bien Asia?"-pregunto Issei.

"Hai, por favor Issei-san reposa estas muy lastimado"-dijo Asia

Demonio de mierda-

Ambos voltearon a ver a Freed que se levantaba con su rostro magullado y sangrando con una mueca de furia.

"Como te atreves a hacerme eso demonio de mierda, no te quieras pasar de listo en estos momentos te mandare al infierno de donde bienes"-Freed rugió saltando en el aire con espada en mano.

"Asia"-issei con sus ultimas fuerzas cubrió a Asia por con su cuerpo y cerro los ojos esperando el ataque.

* * *

Vegetto repentinamente abrió los ojos, hace un momento sintió la presencia de Issei debilitarse, después por un breve momento su poder aumento y luego volvió a debilitarse.

"¿Qué demonios pasa esta vez?"-murmuro el saiyajin colocándose los dedos en la frente localizando rápidamente a Issei y teletransportandose a donde estaba su amigo.

* * *

Isse tenia los ojos cerrados esperando el ataque pero por alguna razón este no parecía llegar, lentamente abrió los ojos y no pudo evitar ensanchar los ojos por lo que veia.

"VEGETTO"-issei exclamo de sorpresa y alivio, efectivamente el saiyajin estaba fuente a el castaño y la rubia deteniendo la espada de Freed con un dedo.

"Hey Issel te gusta meterte en problemas cierto"-dijo Vegetto en un tono algo burlon avergonzando al castaño.

"Huuuh, y tu de donde saliste maldito puercoespín, no importa de todas forma te exterminare junto con tu amigo demonio y esa puta"-dijo Freed con una sonrisa retorcida apuntando con su arma a Vegetto a su frente.

 _BANG_

Pero para incredulidad de los tres la bala reboto y cayo al suelo aboyada, Freed levanto la vista sin palabras mirando a Vegetto que simplemente sonreía.

"Se supone que eso me tenia que hacer daño, no me hagas reir"-se burlo tomando la pistola de Freed en un parpadeo y destruyéndola dejando congelado a Freed.

"Ma-maldito demonio de mierda como te…"-

 _PUM_

 _CRASH_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH"-lo que estuviera a punto de decir Freed quedo en el olvido cuando Vegetto le dio un golpe destrozando por completo su mandibula y mandandolo a volar cual equipo rocket por la fuerza del golpe.

"Ese tipo era molesto"-Vegetto se sacudió las manos antes de pasar a mirar a Issei y Asia que lo miraban con incredulidad. "¿Están bien los dos?"-ambos simplemente asintieron ya que las palabras no salían de sus bocas por el asombro.

En ese momento un circulo mágico color rojo aparecio en la habitación y de el salieron Kiba, Koneko, Akeno y Rias.

"¿Issei estas bien?"- Rias pregunto a su peón preocupada.

"Hai buchou, tuve un problema con un exorcista pero Vegetto vino justo a tiempo para ayudar, parece que te debo otra"-Dijo Issei al saiyan que lo había salvado por segunda vez.

"No hay problema Isse no…."-Vegetto interrumpió lo que estaba a punto de decir al sentir varias presencias acercarse al lugar. "Rias siento varias presencias acercarse"-

"Ángeles caídos"-dijo Koneko detectando la esencia de los caídos con su olfato mejorado.

En ese momento un portal aparecio en la habitación alertando a todos.

"Debemos irnos, si los enfrentamos ahora podríamos generar un conflicto entre las facciones"-dijo Rias abriendo un portal para transportar a su nobleza al club

"Espere Buchou llevemos a Asia"-exclamo Issei.

"No puedo Issei mi circulo solo sirve para los de mi clan"-dijo Rias.

"No te preocupes Issei yo me encargare de los pajarracos y me llevare a tu amiga"-dijo Vegetto para sorpresa de todos.

"Espera vegetto no pue…"-

"Rias"-Vegetto la interrumpió." ¿Quién diablos te crees que soy?, yo soy el saiyajin mas fuerte del universo, unos pajarracos no son nada para mi"-dijo Vegetto con una sonrisa llena de confianza, Rias se quedo viendo un momento al saiyajin por un momento antes de suspirar con una sonrisa.

"Supongo que tienes razón, destrózalos Vegetto"-dijo Rias.

"Ara ara tortúralos mucho Vegetto-kun"-no hace falta decir quien dijo eso.

"Véncelos…sensei"-koneko le dio el pulgar arriba.

"Ve con todo Vegetto"-dijo Kiba.

"Gracias Vegetto te lo encargo"-dijo Issei.

"Ni siquiera lo mencionen ahora váyanse"-dijo Vegetto y con eso dicho el grupo de Rias se teletransporto lejos del lugar. "De acuerdo, ahora te llamas Asia cierto"-pregunto el Saiyan a la rubia.

H-hai-respondió tímidamente la monja.

"Escóndete en ese armario yo me encargare de ellos"-dijo Vegetto a lo que ella asintio y fue al armario..

En ese momento tres figuras aparecieron el la habitación, la primera de ellas era una chica de cabello negro largo hasta la espalda, bien dotada con ojos color violeta, vestia lo que parecia correas de color negro alrededor y debajo de sus pechos, guantes negros largos y votas de tacon que llegan hasta los muslos.

La segunda chica era una mujer alta de cabello color azul aun mas dotada que la anterior que vestia una chaqueta y una falda roja que enmarcaba perfectamente su sensual figura.

Y la ultima era una niña de al menos 15 años de cabello rubio atado en dos coletas vestida de lolita gotica.

"Bien, este es el lugar"-dijo la peliazul.

"Estas segura kala, no veo al sacerdote estúpido y la monja, el tonto de Freed es prescindible pero no la monja si la perdemos entonces todo se acabo, debemos encontrarla"-

"Ho, estoy un poco interesado en eso"-las caídas se estremecieron un poco antes de darse cuenta de la precencia de Vegetto en la habitación.

"¿Quién rayos eres?, dinos donde esta la monja y el sacerdote y te prometo que tu muerte será rápida y indolora"-dijo la peliazul causando que Vegetgo sonría divertido. "¿acaso dije algo chistoso?"-

"Jejeje si fue chistoso, pero de todas formas respondiendo a tus preguntas en ese orden, yo soy Vegetto, la monja esta a salvo y no le harán daño, ese cara de idiota que estaba aquí debe estar volando a kilometros de aquí y en cuanto a morir me temo que no se podra"-Vegetto libero su aura de ki tensando a las caídas que inmediatamente empezaron a temblar por el poder que emitía el saiyajin.

"Ahora podemos hacer esto de la forma fácil o de la difícil y si escogen la segunda opcion…..bueno, solo puedo decir que espero que duren mas que duren mas que su amigo con traje raro con alas"-dijo Vegetto con una sonrisa burlona marca Vegeta mientras crugia sus nudillos.

Las tres caídas sin dejar de temblar tuvieron un pensamiento colectivo en sus cabezas.

" _Ya valimos_ "-pensaron las tres al mismo tiempo.

 **CONTINUARA**

* * *

 **Eso es todo amigos aquí termina el capitulo, en serio lamento mucho la demora y les prometo que se los compensare ya que ya estoy trabajando en elsiguiente capitulo y el próximo martes estará listo, para los que se preguntan sobre el harem de Vegetto se publicara en el próximo capitulo y no habrá cambios en el así que espérenlo y por cierto dentro de dos o tres capítulos aparecerá cierto personaje de dragon ball en el mundo dxd ¿Quién sera? Sera broly otra vez, acaso será Bills, será otro, para averiguarlo sintonicen el próximo capitulo y citando a uno de mis autores favoritos que me inspiro en la creación de este fic.**

 **QUE VIVA EL HAREM.**


	5. Chapter 5

**ESTOY DE VUELTA PERRAS, así es amigos disculpen la tardanza pero mi familia esta pasando por una pequeña crisis y tuve que posponer la escritura de mis fics pero aquí estoy otra vez trayéndoles este capitulo recién salido del horno así que disfrútenlo.**

 **Por falta de tiempo no podre responder sus comentarios así que les pido disculpas por eso pero quería sacar este capitulo lo mas pronto posible.**

 **RENUNCIAS: NO POSEO DRAGON BALL Z/ SUPER O HIGH SCHOOL DXD ESO PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 5: el fin y un nuevo comienzo.**

"Ugh que demonios paso"-dijo Raynare en un tono cansado, ella trato de moverse pero por alguna razón su cuerpo no respondía, poco a poco abrió los ojos y su vista se fue aclarando dándose cuenta de que se encontraban en la caza a la que se transportaron.

"¿Qué?..."-nuevamente trato de moverse pero nuevamente no podia, ella bajo la mirada y se dio cuenta de que estaba atada con lo que parecía un aro de luz junto a kalawarner y Mittelt.

"Oigan despierten maldita sea"-

Las caídas restantes comenzaron a moverse mientras que poco a poco recuperaban la conciencia.

"Hauuuwa Raynare que…..¿pro que esta mierda?"-exclamo la peliazul sorprendida.

"Estamos atrapadas"-dijo la loli rubia.

"Cual fue tu primera pista sherlorck"-exclamaron Raynare y kalawarner al unísono.

"Vaya, por fin despertaron"-

Las tres caídas siguieron la voz encontrándose con Vegetto sentado en el sofá junto con Asia, se levanto dirigiéndose hacia el trio atrapado haciéndolas temblar de miedo.

"¿Qué rayos no hiciste y porque estamos atadas? No planeabas matarnos"-dijo Raynare tratando de sonar valiente pero solo vasto una mirada de Vegetto para callarla y hacerla temblar aunque este en realidad no trataba de intimidarla.

"Es que no se acuerdan de lo que pazo"-dijo Vegetto a lo que las caídas lo miraron confusamente. Kalawarner esta vez fue la que tomo la palabra.

"¿a que te refieres?"-

Bueno…-

* * *

 _Flasback_

 _Vegetto con su aura de poder a su alrededor empezó a caminar lentamente hacia las tres caídas que temblaban incontrolablemente._

" _¿Qué están esperando ataquémoslo?"-ordeno Raynare aun temblando y a lo que las otras dos asintieron. Las tres crearon sus lanzas de luz en sus manos y las lanzaron hacia el saiyajin con la esperanza de matarlo o por lo menos de retenerlo._

 _CRACK_

 _CRACK_

 _CRACK_

Vegetto simplemente golpeo a las tres lanzas con su mano destruyéndolas sin dificultad mientras aun seguía acercándose hacia ellas para horror de las caídas.

" _Kala rapido abre un portal debemos…"-_

 _Pero antes de que pudiera terminar Vegetto aparecio frente a ellas en un flash de Velocidad haciéndolas caer al suelo mientras aun temblaban._

 _Vegetto extendió la mano generando un pequeña esfera de luz en ella mientras apuntaba a las caídas._

" _Es-espera por favor"-suplico Raynare con una mirada de miedo ero Vegetto no la escucho y al psrecer la esfera incremento su tamaño, ahora estas del tamaño de su palma._

" _Por favor no nos mates"-Mittelt llorando abiertamente mirando con horror su fin._

 _Kalawarner simplemente cerro los ojos esperando que su muerte sus rápida_

 _HA-Vegetto rugió disparando de su mano._

 _POP_

 _POP_

 _POP_

 _.._

…

 _.._

…

…

 _¿confeti?_

 _JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA DEBIERON HABER VISTO SUS CARAS BWAJAJAJA ME DUELE EL ESTOMAGO-Vegetto se partiéndose de la risa agarrando su estomago por su broma, mientras que Asia oculta en el armario tenia una gota de sudor en la nuca, unos minutos pasaron antes de que el saiyan se dejara de reír mientras se sacaba una lagrima._

" _Uf, eso fue bueno, bueno creo que es ho….¿pero que diablos?"-Vegetto se quedo mirando a las tres caídas que estaban fuera de combate con los ojos blancos, espuma saliendo por su boca._

 _Al parecer el shock fue demaciado para ellas._

" _Creo que me pase un poco"-murmuro el saiyajin con una gota de sudor pasando por su nuca, la verdad es que no se esperaba que esto pasara._

 _Fin del flasback_

* * *

"Y eso es lo que paso"-finalizo Vegetto.

Las tres caídas inmediatamente se sonrojaron por la vergüenza, no podían creer que fueron derrotadas por un truco tan estúpido y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera lo hizo conscientemente, era tan embarazoso.

"Y-y bien ahora que harás, acaso nos mataras"-dijo Kalawarner tratando de sonar desafiante para recuperar algo de su orgullo, Vegetto ladeo la cabeza y se cruzo de brazos tarareando la idea un momento se cabeza.

"Podría hacerlo"-ante esto las caídas se estremecieron. "Pero quiero saber unas cosas antes-esta vez Vegetto miraba a las caídas de forma seria." Quiero saber ¿porque mataron a mi amigo Issei y lo que querían hacer con esta chica?"-pregunto el saiyajin señalando a Asia.

Las tres caídas se miraron la una a la otra en busca de cualquier idea pero al parecer nada se les ocurría y aun si pudieran hacer algo este tipo podia matarlas sin siquiera esforzarse, no hay forma en que puedan salir de esta, así que con un suspiro colectivo decidieron hablar.

"Nosotras junto con vinimos aquí con la misión de vigilar a los portadores de sacred gears de este lugar por ordenes de nuestro líder Azazel-sama, ya que era un territorio lleno de demonios nos aseguramos de mantener un perfil bajo para no llamar la atención"-explico Raynare para después dejar hablar a la peliazul.

"Después de un mes de vigilancia otro de nuestros lideres Kokabiel-sama nos ordeno matar a los poseedores de los sacred gears ya que podrían poner en peligro nuestra facción, esto nos pareció extraño ya que es bien sabido que Azazel-sama ama los sacred gears mas que cualquier otra cosa, tratamos de hablar con Azazel -sama pero fuimos interceptadas por Kokabiel-sama que nos amenazo con terminar con nuestras vidas si no cumplíamos con su orden"-continuo Kalawarner dejando a mittet la ultima parte.

"y aun si pudiéramos hablar con los altos mandos nadie nos creeria Kokabiel-sama es un angel caído del mas alto rango, aunque tratáramos de informar a nuestros superiores nosotras somos ángeles caídos de bajo rango por lo tanto ni siquiera nos tomarían en cuenta, después de esto se nos informo de la llegada de la monja que poseía el twilight healing para que extrajéramos su sacred gear y lo usáramos para aumentar el poder de nuestra facción"-culmino la loli rubia con la mirada baja.

"¿Eso es todo?"-pregunto Vegetto a lo que las tres asintieron. "De acuerdo pero lo que de verdad quiero saber es si ustedes querían hacer esto"-dijo Vegetto serio esperando la respuesta de las caídas que simplemente bajaron la cabeza.

"que quisieramos o no, no importaba, pero personalmente, yo no quería matar a ese chico y tampoco quería hacerle daño a Asia, el único a favor de todo esto era dohnasek que ya había hecho este tipo de cosas, pero ¡que mas podíamos hacer!, si fallábamos seriamos casado para después ser ejecutados por incompetencia y no podíamos oponernos porque seria inútil, no teníamos otra opción"-dijo Raynare con algunas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos, ella se sentía como escoria, Asia era una chica con corazón de oro ella no quería hacerle daño y Issei a pesar de ser un pervertido era un buen chico y tampoco quiso matarlo así que puso su mejor cara de perra sádica tratando de aliviar un poco la culpa, Kalawarner y Miltlet eran lo mismo solo hacían esto porque eran ordenes de un superior, si les dieran la opción de no hacer esto ellas la tomarían sin dudar.

Vegettto se quedo mirando a las caídas por un momento de forma seria, se acerco a Raynare que inconscientemente empezó a temblar de miedo y puso su mano en su cabeza, cerro los ojos concentrándose en lo que quería saber, vio imágenes de Kokabiel ordenando a Raynare y sus compañeras, sintió la culpa que sentía por matar a Issei, el dolor que le daba utilizar a Asia, todo lo que decía era cierto, con un suspiro quito la mano de la cabeza de Raynare y chasqueo los dedos desvaneciendo el anillo de ki liberando a las caídas que lo miraban atónitas.

"Espera, ¿Por qué nos liberas? ¿acaso no nos mataras?"-pregunto la peliazul a lo que Vegetto se rasco la nuca.

"La verdad es que ese era el plan pero con lo que me dijeron puedo ver que no son tan malas, no quisieron matar a mi amigo Issei y tampoco querían lastimar a Asia, al menos no porque quisieran hacerlo, así que no veo razón para matarlas"-dijo Vegetto con una sonrisa sorprendiendo a las caídas que quedaron tocadas por este acto para después fruncir el seño.

"Gracias…..de verdad, pero aunque tu nos dejes ir nuestra vida ya esta sellada, si volvemos con las manos vacías Kokabiel-sama no tendrá piedad con nosotras"-Raynare bajo la cabeza , Kalawarner chasqueo la lengua apretando los puños y Mittelt gano lagrimas en los ojos, a pesar de que ahora puedan irse serian inmediatamente asesinadas por fallar su misión y no hay nada que puedan hacer al respecto.

Vegetto miro un momento a las caídas, cerro los ojos un momento reflexionando algo hasta que golpeo su puño con su palma con una sonrisa.

"¿entonces porque no vienen conmigo?"-

"Eh"-las tres caídas parpadearon.

"Si vienen a conmigo entonces ese tipo Kokotiel o como quiera que se llame no podra hacerles daño y si se llega a aparecer simplemente lo venceré y listo"-dijo Vegetto con una gran sonrisa.

"Te das cuenta de lo que estas diciendo, ¿Por qué harías eso por nosotras?"-dijo Miltlet a lo que el saiyajin le sonrió.

"¿Acaso se necesita una razón para ayudar a alguien?, además no voy a dejar que sean asesinadas por una estupidez como esa, no se preocupen no voy a permitir que les hagan daño"-dijo Vegetto con una sonrisa marca Goku haciendo que el corazón de las caídas salte un poco.

"P-pero Kokabiel-sama, es muy fuerte ¿en serio estas dispuesto a enfrentarlo solo por ayudarnos a nosotras?"-pregunto la peliazul, ella no lo podia creer, de verdad estaba dispuesto a enfrentar a uno de los mas poderosos ángeles caídos solo por ayudarlas.

"Claro, además ese tipo, como lo ponen parece ser muy fuerte así que sera aun mas emocionante lo enfrentare y verán que no les hará daño eso se los puedo asegurar"-dijo Vegetto sin un rastro de duda.

Con eso fue suficiente.

Las tres caídas se arrojara al saiyajin mientras murmuraban "gracias" varias veces mientras lagrimas de felicidad se escapaban de sus ojos, Vegetto aunque algo nervioso hizo posible para confortar a las tres caídas.

Asia mientras tanto miraba la escena con una sonrisa, a pesar de lo que trataron de hacerle ella no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por las tres caídas.

Unos minutos después Raynare dejo de abrazar a Vegetto y se acerco a Asia con una cara llena de arrepentimiento.

"Asia yo….lo siento,(snif) por todo"-dijo Raynare lagrimeando un poco, ella estaba esperando palabras de odio o indiferencia de la rubia pero se quedo atónita al ver que ella le dio una cálida sonrisa.

"No se preocupe Raynare-sama, usted misma lo dijo, usted sus amigas fueron obligadas a hacer esto y puedo ver que sus palabras son sinceras así que por favor no llore'-dijo Asia con una dulce sonrisa que solo hizo que Raynare soltara mas lagrimas.

"ASIA"-Raynare Abrazo a Asia mientras lloraba mientras que la dulce monja se dedicaba a consolar a la caída mientras que Vegetto Kalawarner y Mittelt miraban la escena con una sonrisa.

"Bueno es hora de irnos, primero tenemos que ir donde están los demas para explicarles todo"-Dijo Vegetto tensando a las caídas, ellas habían olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

"Ano…Vegetto-san, no creo que ir con los demonios sea buena idea"-dijo Kalawarner a lo que Vegetto la miro confusamente.

"Porque dices eso eh…"-

"Kalawarner, lo digo porque creo que si vamos ahora seremos atacados por ellos"-dijo la peliazul a lo que Vegetto le sonrió.

"Bueno, kalar, kalawe, sabes que te diré Kala, no te preocupes los ellos son buenos chicos estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien"-dijo Vegetto con una sonrisa.

* * *

"Me puedes explicar que sucede aquí Vegetto, una explicación que pueda aceptar"-dijo Rias frente al saiyajin con una mirada de ultratumba mientras un aura roja de poder salia de su cuerpo, detrás de ella Akeno tenia los ojos cerrados con una sonrisa amable mientras un aura de rayos la cubría y Koneko aunque mantenía su rostro estoico sus ojos parecian tomar una apariencia animal, Kiba tenia una espada en mano listo para atacar y Isse que en algun momento tomo a Asia y la coloco detrás de el para protegerla, las caídas que actualmente estaban ocultas detrás de Vegetto mientras que el reía nerviosamente.

Sip parece que se equivoco.

"Esperen un momento chicos cálmense y déjenlas explicarles todo"-dijo Vegetto con una sonrisa nerviosa a lo que Rias entrecerró los ojos pero no obstante asintio sin dejar de emitir su aura, Vegetto suspiro dejo a las caidas explicar su situación de las causando que todos los demonios en la sala entrecerraran los ojos ante la información.

Raynare camino hasta Issei que se tenso un poco y inconscientemente activo su sacred gear pero para sorpresa de el y los presentes esta se inclino.

"Lo siento mucho, se que disculpándome de esta forma no resolverá nada y se que me odias pero quiero que sepas que me arrepiento de lo que te hice"-dijo Raynare con una voz llena de arrepentimiento y sinceridad dejando shockeado a Issei para después volver a su lugar dejando a Issei con mucho en que pensar.

"Vegetto, ¿estas seguro que ellas dicen la verdad? Esto podría ser una trampa, ellas no son de fiar"-dijo Akeno, no es que desconfiara de Vegetto, ella no confiaba ni un poco en esos angeles caídos ni un poco.

"No te preocupes lo que dicen es cierto, lo se"-dijo Vegetto sin una pica de duda lo que hizo alzar una ceja Rias intrigada.

"¿Como estas tan seguro?"-

"Ley su mente"-

Por un momento la sala quedo Todos miraron a Vegetto con los ojos ensanchados y la mandíbula en el suelo mientras que Vegetto simplemente inclino la cabeza en confusión.

"¿Por qué todos me miran asi?"-

"¿puedes leer la mente?"-Rias tartamudeo un poco todavía en shock por esta capacidad, honestamente ¿Qué mas puede hacer Vegetto?.

"Si, aunque tengo que concentrarme en lo que quiero saber cuando lo hago y tengo que estar en contacto con la persona"-respondió Vegetto con naturalidad como si no fuera nada sorprendente.

"Así que por eso tocaste mi cabeza"-murmuro Raynare sorprendida.

"Es increible ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que podias hacer eso?"-dijo/pregunto Kiba.

"Porque nunca preguntaron"-

 _THUMP_

Esto hizo que todos en la sala cayeran al estilo anime. A veces se preguntaban si Vegetto hace esto a propósito.

"b-bueno dejando eso por ahora"-dijo Rias viviendo a su actitud seria. "¿adonde irán ustedes tres?"-señalo a Raynare, Kalawarner y Mittelt.

"Oh, ellas se quedaran en mi casa"-dijo Vegetto con una sonrisa inocente y despreocupada.

Y con eso se desato el infierno.

"¿QUE?"-exclamaron todos los del presentes excepto Asia, Rias, Akeno Y Koneko caminaron haga el saiyajin con auras de miedo causando que inconscientemente retroceda mientras sudaba a mares.

"¿huh? ¿Porque tienen que vivir contigo?"-exclamo Rias furiosa y celosa.

"Ara ara Vegetto-kun le gusta jugar con los sentimientos de las mujeres"-dijo Akeno con una sonrisa demaciado dulce y un aura negra a su alrededor.

"Vegetto-sensei mujeriego"-dijo Konoko en un tono cortante.

"O-oigan no se pongan así, ellas no tienen a donde ir, además me estoy haciendo responsable de ellas asa que lo mejor es que vivan conmigo"-dijo dijo Vegetto nerviosamente.

"Yo-yo no tengo problema con eso"-dijo Raynare con un rubor.

"Yo estoy mas que encantada"-dijo Kalawarner también con un rubor y lamiéndose los lavios.

"Yo también estoy de acuerdo"-dijo la Mittelt con una sonrisa y un rubor.

Las tres demonios lo miraron por unos segundos mas al saiyajin hasta que suspiraron con molestia, " _maldito sea el buen corazón de Vegetto_ "-pensaron las tres al unísono antes de que posaran sus miradas en las caídas, los demas presentes estaban casi seguro que podia ver relámpagos saliendo de los ojos de las chicas. Vegetto de sus experiencias con ciertas peliazul y pelinegra sabia que era mejor no meterse cuando las mujeres se ponen asi pero tenia que pararlas antes de que esto se convierta en un baño de sangre así que en un acto de valentía y estupidez se acerco a las chicas.

"Chicas po-podrian dejar eso para luego creo que hay algo mas que debemos hablar"-dijo Vegetto señalando a Asia que aun se encontraba detrás de Issei.

Al parecer esto fue suficiente para parar el pandemonio que estaba a punto de ocurrir pero la mirada de las chicas decía que esto no había terminado.

"Ano"-Asia miro tímidamente detrás de Issei." Si no es mucha molestia me Gustaria quedarme con Issei-san"-dijo La monja rubia antes de sonrojarse por lo que acaba de decir lo cual tambien sonrojo al castaño.

Rias miro a monja por un momento, hasta que una sonrisa adorno sus labios y gano un brillo en sus ojos.

"Ne, Asia ¿quieres quedarte con Issei?"-pregunto Rias a lo que Asia asintió, la pelirroja extendió su mano y una pieza de obispo aparecio en su mano. "Entonces porque no te unes a mi nobleza, si te unes podrás quedarte con Issei y serás protegida por mi casa ¿Qué dices?"-

Asia pensó en lo que dijo Rias, toda su vida le habían dicho que los demonios son el mal, ella misma fue expulsada de la iglesia por el simple hecho de ayudar a un demonio pero al conocer a Issei se dio cuenta de que no todos los demonios son malos en realidad, además si se convertía en demonio es posible que pueda estar con su nuevo amigo para siempre, pero también significa que nunca podrá volver a orar.

"Asia si no quieres ser un demonio no tienes que serlo, es tu decisión, además no importa si eres demonio seguiré siendo tu amigo"-dijo Issei con una sonrisa amable lo cual llevo a Asia casi a las lagrimas.

"Es cierto, si no quieres hacerlo no lo hagas Asia nadie te esta obligando"-dijo Vegetto colocando una mano en su hombro de forma reconfortante.

Esta vez Asia miro a Vegetto y le sonrió, la monja miro al resto de los demonios que simplemente miraban hacia ella y asentían a lo que dijeron Issei y Vegetto, Asia le dio una ultima mirada al castaño y al saiyajin y finalmente tomo una decisión.

"H-hai, deseo unirme"-respondió Asia con una sonrisa tímida.

"Estas segura Asia, estas convirtiéndote en algo que la iglesia detesta, piénsalo bien"-dijo Raynare preocupada por la monja.

"Esta bien Raynare-sama, ahora se que la iglesia estaba mal cuando dijo que los demonios son malvados, Issei-san me demostró eso y estuvo hay para salvarme del padre Freed, yo….quiero ser amiga de Issei-san, no quiero volver a estar sola nunca mas"-dijo Asia mientras lagrimas caían por sus ojos, unos segundos después sintió una mano acariciando su cabeza y vio que era Issei.

"Ya no tienes que sentirte así Asia, yo seré tu amigo y estaré ahí para ti"-dijo Issei con una sonrisa.

"Yo también seré tu amigo Asia"-dijo Vegetto con una sonrisa.

Los demas asintieron a lo que Vegetto y Issei dijeron dejando sorprendida y conmovida a la monja, durante mucho tiempo ella deseo tener amigos y ahora ese sueño se estaba haciendo realidad, ella no pudo evitar dejar salir mas lagrimas, pero esta vez eran de felicidad para despues darles una gran sonrisa llena de felicidad a todos.

"Minna, arigato"-

Todos los presentes asintieron y le sonrieron de vuelta a la monja.

"Muy bien Asia necesito que te quedes quieta"-dijo Rias a lo que la monja asintió, Vegetto y Issei se alejaron de la monja para que el ritual pueda realizarse, la pelirroja empezó a recitar el canto y un circulo de la familia Gremory aparecio debajo de Asia, unos segundos despues la pieza del obispo entro en el cuerpo de Asia completando el ritual exitosamente.

"Con eso ahora eres parte de mi nobleza Asia, bienvenida"-dijo Rias con una sonrisa.

"Ara ara, bienvenida Asia-chan"-dijo Akeno con su tipica sonrisa.

"Nos alegra que te unieras Asia"-acordó Kiba.

"…bienvenida"-agrego Koneko con una pequeña sonrisa.

"H-hai, gracias por recibirme"-dijo Asia con una sonrisa de todo corazón mientras se secaba las lagrimas, a pesar de que ahora era un demonio por primera vez en mucho tiempo por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía verdaderamente feliz y aceptada, ella desvió su mirada hacia el castaño que le sonrió cálidamente, Vegetto le sonrió y le dio el pulgar en alto y las caidas asintieron con una sonrisa.

"Bueno ahora que todo esta arreglado creo que todos debemos descansar esta noche"-dijo Rias a lo que todos asintieron pero antes de que todos se fueran Rias se acerco al saiyajin y le planto un beso en la mejilla para confusión y sorpresa de el y los presentes en especial la mayoría de la población femenina que fulminaron a Rias con la mirada.

"¿Rias porque fue eso?"-pregunto Vegetto algo rojo mirando confundido a la pelirroja que solo se rio de forma picara.

"Oh eso es para que tengas buenos sueños Vegetto"-respondió Rias guiñando el ojo de forma coqueta a lo que Vegetto asintió.

"Ya veo gracias Rias"-vegetto le sonrió a la pelirroja marca registrada de Goku lo cual la sonrojo y la hizo muy contenta.

"Ara ara Buchou muy astuto de su parte pero yo no me quedare atrás"-dijo Akeno acercándose a al saiyajin plantándole un beso en la otra mejilla para molestia de Rias y las demas.

"Ufufu sueña conmigo Vegetto"-dijo Akeno con una sonrisa picara.

Koneko se acerco a Vegetto y cuando estaba frente a el hizo un gesto para que se agachara, el lo hizo y le planto un beso en la mejilla también.

"Buenas noches sensei"-dijo tímidamente la nekomata con un lindo rubor.

"O-ok chicas buenas noches"-dijo el saiyajin algo avergonzado y por alguna razon un poco feliz por las acciones de las chicas.

Aunque por otro lado las tres caídos tenían un diverso conjunto de reacciones, Raynare te temblaba un ojo y apretaba los puños, Kalawarner fulminaba a las tres demonios abiertamente y Mittelt hacia un puchero.

Y por el otro lado Issei miraba con lagrimas de cascada la escena totalmente envidioso, Kiba miraba divertido y Asia estaba roja cual tomate.

"Bueno chicos nos vemos mañana"-dijo Vegetto caminado hacia la puerta con el trio de caidas pero antes de que pudiera salir Vegetto volteo a ver al grupo de demonios.

"Oh y por cierto mañana tendremos una cesión especial de entrenamiento"-dijo Vegetto con una sonrisa ignorando completamente que los Rias, Kiba, Koneko y Issei perdieron el color en sus rostros y que Akeno por alguna razón se sonrojo. "así que prepárense"-esto ultimo lo dijo con la voz de Vegeta lo cual no presagiaba nada bueno para ellos y con eso salió del club junto con las tres caídas que solo se confundieron es solo entrenamiento que tan malo podia ser.

Después de que salieron del club todos excepto Asia se quedaron estáticos por un minuto, nadie movía un musculo, Asia paso la mano frente a la cara de Isse pero este no se movia y empezó a preocuparse.

 _THUMP_

Repentinamente Rias, Koneko, Kiba y Issei se desmayaron con los ojos blancos mientras botaban espuma por la boca.

"KYAAA minna que les paso"-Asia trataba de despertar a todos.

Mientras que Akeno…

"Ah, Vegetto-kun nos castigara me pregunto que tendrá planeado, casi no puedo esperar"-dijo Akeno con una voz excitada, una sonrisa extremadamente feliz en su cara y un rubor en sus mejillas.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

 **Bueno amigos eso es todo por el capitulo, se que estos capítulos no han tenido mucha accion pero es porque estamos en solamente en los primeros capítulos no se preocupen que el próximo capitulo estará lleno de acción y para los que se preguntan sobre el boosted gear de issei el lo desbloqueara en el próximo capitulo, y como han sido unos lectores geniales les voy a dar un pequeño adelanto de lo que ocurrirá dentro de unos capítulos.**

 **Corre el trailer**

"Estoy muy feliz"-dijo Vegetto mirando a su oponente con una sonrisa llena de emoción. "Desde que nací nunca he tenido un reto, nunca he podido usar todo mi poder, ni siquiera majin buu me obligo a gran parte de mis poderes, por eso estoy feliz porque desde mi nacimiento por primera vez…"-los músculos de Vegetto aumentaron un poco su tamaño, Un aura dorada rodeo a saiyajin mientras sus ojos cambiaban a un color verde jade y su cabello se volvía mas picudo y se volvía dorado.

 _ **¡TENGO QUE DARLO TODO!**_

 **Eso es todo amigos con ese adelanto se darán cuenta de que el enemigo de dragon ball que enfrentara Vegetto lo obligara a usar todo su poder por primera vez( oh y no es broly, tengo algo reservado para el mas adelante) así que espérenlo con ansias amigos y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**

 **Oh y para los que se preguntan asi va el harem.**

 **Vegetto: Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Raynare, Kalawarner, Miltlet, yasaka, kuroka, serafall, gabriel, xenovia, griselta, Tiamat, Ophis y Sona.**

 **Issei: Asia, Yura y Irina**

 **Kiba: Tsubaki( Vamos el tipo se merece al menos una)**

 **Esa es la lista por ahora tal vez agregue unas mas pero por ahora esas son las oficiales con eso se despide su amigo Jair d y nos vemos en la proxima.**

 **JANE**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos, buenos días, tardes, noches en donde quiera que estén, lamento mucho la demora pero es que no podia escribir muchachos, originalmente publicaría este capitulo ayer pero ocurrió algo de improviso y no pude, como sea aquí les traigo este nuevo capitulo recién salido del horno y espero que les agrade a todos y sin mas preámbulos vamos a empezar.**

"humano"

" _flashbacks, sueños y pensamientos"_

" **seres de gran poder o espiritus"**

 **RENUNCIAS: NO POSEO DRAGON BALL Z/ SUPER O HIGH SCHOOL DXD ESO PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 6: su razon para voleverse mas fuerte.**

Era de mañana en la ciudad de Kuoh, el sol se alzaba en el horizonte y la gente empezaba a despertar para otro nuevo dia.

En la residencia del saiyajin nuestro protagonista se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente en su habitación hasta que los rayos del sol que se metían por su ventana empezaron a despertarlo, lentamente trato de abrir los ojos y trato de levantarse, pero no pudo ya que sintió un peso sobre el, trato de mover su manos pero se encontró conque no podia moverlas tampoco.

Lentamente logro abrir los ojos encontrándose con Raynare, Kalawarner y Milttlet en su cama, Raynare usaba su brazo izquierdo como almohada, Kalawarner usaba el derecho y Milttlet dormía sobre el. Lo mas curioso es que las dos primeras estaban completamente desnudas mientras que la ultima tenia un piyama de conejitos.

"Chi-chicas despierten"-Vegetto trato de llamarlas pero fue interrumpido cuando Kalawarner tomo su cabeza y la llevo a sus pechos.

"Ohayo Vegetto-sama"-ronroneo la peliazul empujando aun mas a Vegetto en sus pechos.

"Kala-chan eso en injusto"-exclamo Raynare sacando la cara de Vegetto de los pechos de Kalawarner y colocándola en los suyos. "Ohayo Vegetto-sama me alegra verlo tan juguetón esta mañana"-

"Espera un momento Raynare, Vegetto-sama estaba disfrutando de mis pechos"-se quejo la peliazul.

"Bueno, ahora esta disfrutando de los míos, después de todos los míos son mas firmes que los tuyos"-

"Pero los míos son mas grandes"-

"Ah si pues los míos son mas suaves"-

"Par de taradas no pueden ver que Vegetto-sama se esta ahogando"-esta vez hablo Milltlt al ver que la cara del Saiyan se ponía azul.

"Tu no hables tabla de planchar"-dijeron la pelinegra y la peliazul al unísono dejando como piedra a Milttlet que rápidamente se recupero.

"¡Aun estoy creciendo!, ¡no todas podemos ser como ustedes malditas vacas lecheras!"-respondió la loli rubia con un aura amarilla a su alrededor

"¿¡Cómo nos llamaste!?"-gruñeron Raynare y Kalawarner expulsando su propia aura.

"Chicas, no peleen"-ordeno el saiyajin a lo que inmediatamente las caídas dejaron de expulsar su aura y le sonrieron.

"Hai Vegetto-sama"-respondieron las tres al mismo tiempo.

Vegetto suspiro, así había sido desde que las tres caídas llegaron a vivir a su casa, desde el primer día ellas se colaban a su habitación dormían con el, cuando les pregunto porque lo hacían simplemente respondieron que era porque tenían frio en la noche, todos los días ellas cocinan para el y de vez en cuando se unen a el mientras se ducha aunque por alguna razón siempre que esto sucede las tres terminaron sangrando por la nariz aunque no las hayan golpeado, esto preocupo al saiyajin pero ellas le dijeron que no era nada, así que lo dejo preocuparse. la compañía de las tres chicas, de hecho le agradaba mucho, aunque no entiende porque lo llaman Vegetto-sama.

Desde la llegada de Vegetto a este mundo ha pasado un mes en su totalidad y muchas cosas han pasado en el transcurso de ese tiempo, como había prometido Vegetto entreno al grupo Gremory hasta la inconciencia todos los días sin falta, las tres ángeles caídas también quisieron unirse al entrenamiento para fortalecerse y no ser una carga para Vegetto, aunque rápidamente supieron porque los Gremory se asustaban tanto a la hora de entrenar con el Saiyan y rápidamente estuvieron de acuerdo con el apodo del "sargento del invierno" que Koneko dio.

Sus relaciones con el grupo de Gremory todavía era algo rocosa. Kiba, Koneko y en menor medida Rías eran neutrales con ellas, aun no confiaban en ellas totalmente, Asia era las mas amable con ellas ya que siempre hablaba con alguna de ellas y siempre les sonreía cálidamente, mientras que Issei y Akeno aun eran algo hostiles pero se mantenían civiles, Issei ha tratado de al menos aceptarlas pero las secuelas psicológicas de su asesinato aun eran presentes, le tomaría un tiempo aceptarlas, pero por otro lado Akeno trataba de no hacer contacto con ellas y abiertamente las miraba con desconfianza y odio, Vegetto se preguntaba porque era esto pero lo dejo, esto era algo personal de Akeno y era su decisión decirle.

Kawarner, Raynarey Milttlet decidieron también entrar a Kuoh y gracias a sus poderes ingresaron a la escuela sin ningún problema Kalawarner como la enfermera de la escuela, Raynare y Milttlet ingresaron como alumnas de segundo y primer año respectivamente esto con la excusa de que querían mejorar su relación con los demonios, lo cual era parcialmente cierto ya que en su mayoría era para estar cerca del saiyajin pero el no sabia esto ultimo.

En cuanto a su propia relación con el grupo demonios la verdad no podia ser mejor, Issei era un buen amigo cuando pasas de lo pervertido que es y es una persona en la que puedes confiar era como una fusión de Krilin y el maestro Roshi solo que sin la calvicie, Kiba era un buen amigo, era muy amable pero era serio cuando tenia que serlo, la verdad le caía bien,con Asia era imposible no llevarse bien con ella y al parecer ella lo concideraba como su hermano mayor incluso en ciertas ocaciones lo ha llamado Oni-san, en cambio con Rias, Akeno y Koneko su relacion era un poco diferente, desde que las tres caidas se mudaron a su casa las demonios se han mostrado mas ¿apegadas a el?, Koneko tomo la costumbre de sentarse en su regazo y incluso comenzó a traerle bentos preparados por ella a diario, Akeno era mas directa con el siempre mostrándose muy cariñosa y coqueta con el y tiene la costumbre de pegar sus muy generosos activos cada vez que están cerca, Rias era como Akeno pero mas moderada siempre que estaban solos Rias aprovechaba y coqueteaba con el Saiyajin y se tomaba la molestia de enseñarle sobre este mundo cada vez que podia lo cual era muy apreciado por el saiyajin, incluso se las había arreglado para tener una cita con el Saiyajin para su gran dicha y celos de las demas chicas.

Pero eso era historia para otro momento, ahora mismo tenia que convencer a las chicas que lo dejaran salir a entrenar.

"Bueno chicas podrían levantarse, tengo que ir a entrenar"-

"Eeeeh, no es justo Vegetto-sama entrena mucho, no podemos quedarnos un rato mas aquí"-dijo Raynare mientras pegaba sus pechos al brazo del Saiyajin.

"Es verdad Vegetto-sama, entrenaste hasta muy tarde en la noche, no prefería quedarse aquí con nosotras"-añadió Kalawarner haciendo lo mismo que Raynare

"Vegetto-sama siempre esta entrenando, es bueno descansar de vez en cuando"-agrego Milttlet colocando su cabeza en el pecho del saiyajin haciéndola suspirar felizmente.

"Pero chicas como voy a hacerme mas fuerte si no entreno todo los días"-

"Pero no necesitas hacerte mas fuerte Vegetto-sama, ya eres el ser mas fuerte de este mundo"-dijo Raynare incrédula con sus dos compañeras asintiendo de acuerdo, cuando se enteraron de la verdad sobre Vegetto se habían quedado atónitas, no podían creer que el sea un alienígena de otra dimensión con el poder de destruir planetas y lo mas increíble es que lo puede hacer sin usar casi nada de su poder, el ya era lo suficientemente fuerte para acabar con las tres facciones el solo, ¿Por qué necesita hacerse mas fuerte?.

"Vamos chicas, necesito ir a entrenar"-dijo el saiyajin a lo que las caídas suspiraron algo decepcionadas, esperaban quedarse un rato mas con su salvador pero parece que no se va a poder.

"Esta bien Vegetto-san, pero como compensación tienes que dejarnos lavarte la espalda otra vez y llevarnos a una cita el fin de semana ¿entendido?"-dijo Milttlet a lo que sus compañeras ganaron un brillo travieso en sus ojos y asintieron de acuerdo.

"¿Eh?, de acuerdo"-Vegetto respondió parpadeando un par de veces, la verdad no tenia ningún problema con eso.

Las tres chicas inmediatamente ganaron brillantes sonrisas y abrazaron al saiyajin aun mas fuerte y cada una le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de soltarlo y levantarse de la cama.

"Bueno Vegetto-sama iremos a hacer el desayuno mientras usted entrena y después de eso lo iremos a la ducha ¿entendido?"-dijo Raynare a lo que el saiyan asintió, las tres caídas salieron de la habitación poniendo un poco de influencia en sus caderas atrayendo la mirada del saiyajin que se sonrojo un poco y se rasco la nuca algo avergonzado.

El podría ser algo ingenuo(gracias a su parte de Goku)pero no era tan estúpido como para no notar lo hermosas que eran las tres chicas, sacudiendo esos pensamientos de su cabeza rápidamente saco su dogi y se lo coloco y se fue a entrenar.

* * *

Después de unas dos horas de entrenamiento, una comida digna de luffy y un baño algo subido de tono, el saiyan y las tres caídas salieron de la casa y se disponían a ir a la escuela, gracias a sus habilidades mágicas las chicas lograron ingresar a la academia con Raynare asistiendo a segundo año, Raynare a primer año y Kalawarner consiguió trabajo como la enfermera de la escuela.

"Todo listo, vámonos Vegetto-sama, perdón sensei"-dijo Milttet a Vegetto que miraba hacia otro lado y este no respondía.

"¿Vegetto-sama?"-Raynare trato de llamar su atención pero seguía sin responder.

"¿vegetto-sama esta bien?"-preguntó Kalawarner ahora preocupada, esto pareció sacar a Vegetto de su estado para después sonreír a las chicas.

"¿Eh? Oh si vámonos chicas"-dijo Vegetto empezando a caminar, las tres caídas se miraron y se encogieron de hombros, probablemente no era nada.

Lo que no sabían las caídas era que en la dirección donde Vegetto había mirado, a muchos Kilometros mas adelante se encontraba la diosa dragona del infinito, Ophis, su mirada estoica nunca despegándose del saiyajin.

"Vegetto a llegado el momento de que nos encontremos nuevamente"-dijo la diosa loli dragón antes de desaparecer en un portal creado por ella.

En la academia Kuoh vemos nos encontramos en el campo de entrenamiento viendo a la clase de tercer año trotando alrededor del campo mientras Vegetto hacia flexiones con un solo dedo perdiendo completamente las miradas lujuriosas que le lanzaban las chicas de su clase, Rias y Akeno incluidas y la mirada de celos de los machos de la clase.

Después de una ronda de mil flexiones Vegetto se levanto dio unos cuantos estiramientos y decidió llamar a su clase.

"Bueno chicos eso ya son 100 vueltas, ya pueden descansar"-dijo el saiyajin ganando suspiros de alivio algunos de los alumnos.

"Sensei eso no es problema, podemos dar otras 100 vueltas mas"-dijo una chica al azar a lo que la mayoría de las chicas asintieron mientras que los chicos las miraban con incredulidad

"¿en serio?, entonces que sean otras 100 vueltas"-dijo Vegetto con una sonrisa.

"Hai"-las chicas cantaron a coro y comenzaron a correr mientras que los chicos solo las miraban con incredulidad.

"¿Ustedes no van a correr?, no me digan que dejaran que las chicas las superen"-Vegetto se burlo un poco a lo que los chicos se levantaron y comenzaron a correr.

"Jejeje ser profesor es divertido"-

* * *

PUM

"AAAAAAAAAHH"-Kiba grito de dolor al ser al estrellarse contra unos arboles.

"Vamos muchachos pongan un poco de esfuerzo, ni siquiera me he movido de mi posición"-se burlo el saiyajin.

"No nos subestime Vegetto-sama"-se escucho la voz de Raynare detrás de el, volteo y a las tres caídas lanzando un total de 15 lanzas de luz dirigidas hacia el, Vegeto simplemente sonrió y lanzo una honda de Ki de su mano destruyendo todas las lanzas en miles de pedazos.

"Si no quieren que los subestime, entonces vengan con todo, como si quisieran matarme"-orden el Saiyajin con voz de Vegeta, después de la escuela Vegetto, los Gremory y el trio de ángeles caídas se encontraban teniendo un combate de entrenamiento, Vegetto como siempre no usaba sus rayos de Ki, ni sus transformaciones mientras que ellos pueden usar todas sus habilidades.

"Entonces que te parece esto"

Kiba y Koneko aparecieron a ambos lados de Vegetto en un estallido de velocidad, Kiba ataco con su espada y Koneko lanzo un golpe pero Vegetto detuvo los dos ataques con sus dedos para después empujar hacia atrás al rubio y la nekomata pero estos rápidamente se recuperaron y se lanzaron hacia Vegetto nuevamente que empezó a esquivar los golpes y ataques de espada que le lanzaban.

"Me sorprende, se han vuelto mucho mas rápidos que antes en muy poco tiempo "dijo Vegetto con una sonrisa.

PAM

PUM

Antes de darle una patada en el rostro a Kiba y un fuerte golpe en el estomago a Koneko mandándolos a volar lejos de el.

 **GREEN TYPHOON**

Repentinamente Vegetto fue atacado por una ráfaga de viento color verde, levanto la vista y vio que Asia era la que realizo el ataque, volvió a lanzar otra onda de Ki dispersando la ráfaga de viento y mandado a volar a Asia lejos de el pero Issei llego a tiempo y la atrapo antes que cayera al suelo.

"¿estas bien, Asia?"-pregunto Issei preocupado por la monja.

Hai, estoy bien Issei-san, pero Vegetto-onisan es muy fuerte"-respondió Asia que empezó a curarse a si misma.

Cura a Kiba y Koneko yo lo entretendré por un momento-dijo Issei que materializo su guantelete rojo en su brazo, pero se veía diferente ya que ahora parecía una garra de dragón, con una gema verde sobre el dorso de la mano y un par de picos al llegar al antebrazo.

El castaño corrió hacia Vegetto a gran velocidad mientras que la gema verde del guantelete empezó a brillar intensamente.

"Ahora veras Vegetto, ¿estamos listos Ddraig?"-

 **[Mostrémosle lo que podemos hacer compañero]-**

 **WELHS DRAGON**

 **BALANCE BREAKER**

El cuerpo de Issei se rodeo de un aura roja y cuando se disipo el cuerpo de Issei estaba cubierto por una armadura hecha de placas metálicas color rojo con varias gemas de color verde y unas enormes alas de dragón en su espalda.

 **BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST**

"AQUÍ VAMOS"-Issei activo los propulsores de la armadura y se lanzo hacia a una velocidad monstruosa hacia Vegetto llevando su puño hacia atrás listo para golpearlo, cuando estaba frente a el lanzo su golpe pero Vegetto lo atrapo con su mano sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo haciendo gruñir a Issei.

"¿eso es todo Issei, creí que podías dar mas que eso?"-se burlo Vegetto nuevamente con una sonrisa.

"Ahora veras"-Issei empezó a lanzar una andanada de golpes a gran velocidad pero Vegetto los detenía con una sola mano. "No esta mal, la verdad has fortalecido en comparación a la primera vez que peleamos"-alabo el Saiyajin mientras bloqueaba los golpes de Issei.

"Gracias Vegetto yo también estoy muy agradecido por lo que tu y Ddraig han hecho, pero primero AHORA"-Issei grito y se alejo rápidamente dejando confundido al Saiyajin hasta que sintió un repentino aumento de poder, el miro a su alrededor y noto que la mayoría del grupo Gremory y el trio de ángeles caídas lo rodeaba, Rias acumulando poder de la destrucción, Akeno con un aura de rayos a su alrededor, Issei que empezó acumular poder creando una esfera roja de poder dragonico frente a el, Raynare, Kalawarner y Milttlet crearon unas lanzas de luz de gran tamaño en sus manos.

"DESTRUCTION WAVE"-

"IKAZUCHIO"-

"DRAGON SHOOT"-

"HOLLY LANZE"-

Todos lanzaron su ataque desde todas las direcciones hacia el Saiyajin que simplemente sonrió ante esto, se coloco en cuclillas y extendió los brazos.

"HA"-

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Vegetto creo una masiva onda de Ki a su alrededor desviando todos los ataques dirigidos hacia el y mando a volar a sus oponentes por la onda expansiva y creando una enorme nube de polvo que cubrió toda la zona de entrenamiento.

La nube poco a poco se disipo y dejo ver que la zona de entrenamiento estaba totalmente destruida, el grupo Gremory y las ángeles caídas se encontraba en el suelo gimiendo de dolor por ese ultimo ataque, en cuanto a Vegetto el se encontraba en medio de la zona de destrucción con los brazos cruzados con una sonrisa feliz en su rostro.

"Eso es todo muchachos"-Vegetto sonrió a sus alumnos, complacido por su desempeño en el combate de entrenamiento.

En un mes habían logrado avanzar mucho en comparación a como estaban antes, su entrenamiento físico les ha permitido ganar a todos mas fuerza, velocidad y resistencia a todos además de que cada uno mejoro individualmente sus capacidades, Rias y Akeno aprendieron mas formas de usar su poder de la destrucción y su magia de truenos respectivamente, Kiba ahora era mucho mas fuerte y rápido además de que aprendió un poco de combate mano a mano gracias a Vegetto, Koneko había ganado un aumento de velocidad a la par de Kiba y aun era en términos de fuerza física la mas fuerte del grupo, Asia tenia mucha mas resistencia y gracias a Akeno estaba comenzando a entrenar magia de viento, además de incrementar su habilidad con su sacred gear, Issei es el que mas a resaltado ya que se las arreglo para desbloquear su verdadera sacred gear, el Boosted gear, la cual le permite a su portador aumentar su poder cada 10 segundos, ademá s de que encierra el espiritu del Sekiryutei Ddraig en su interior, cuando Ddraig despertó y sintió la presencia de Vegetto casi se desmalla del asombro ya que jamás en toda su existencia habia sentido un poder tan asombroso como el del Saiyajin, Vegetto le conto que el estaba ayudando a Issei a fortalecerse y Ddraig ofreció su ayuda para entrenar a su portador, no hace falta decir que Issei sufrió por el par de entrenadores sádicos pero obtuvo excelentes resultados, Aprendió a controlar mejor la boosted gear, ahora puede acceder al balance breaker por 30 minutos y gracias a ddraig esta aprendiendo magia de fuego.

En cuanto a Raynare, Kalawarner y Milttet tuvieron también una gran mejora en sus habilidades, cada una tubo su mejora, además del aumento de sus capacidades físicas ahora podia manejar de mejor forma el poder de luz de los ángeles caídos.

"Debo decir chicos lo hicieron muy bien, fue un muy buen ataque combinado por cierto"-alabo el Saiyajin ganando sonrisas de todos los presentes. "Asi que desde mañana Rias aumentaras el peso en la ropa a todos con ese hechizo"-dijo Vegetto a lo que todosse pusieron un poco nerviosos.

"Vegetto ¿no crees que ya tenemos mucho peso?, es decir estamos cargando 100 kl excepto por Koneko que carga 200 kl, no crees que es suficiente"-pregunto Rias.

"No, su cuerpo ya se ha acostumbrado al peso que tienen ahora, la prueba esta en el combate que acabamos de tener, así que su cuerpo esta listo para soportar mas peso"-dijo Vegetto a lo que asintieron entendiendo la explicación. "Además, la próxima vez iniciaremos el entrenamiento para el manejo del ki así que es mejor estar en la mejor forma"-esto gano una mirada de asombro de todos excepto de Koneko que se estremeció un poco aunque nadie se dio cuenta de esto.

"¿Nos va a enseñar a usar Ki como tu Vegetto-sensei?"-pregunto Issei con estrellitas en los ojos, era el sueño de todo otaku, aprender a manejar el ki, era un sueño hecho realidad para el.

"Así es Issei"-respondió Vegetto que literalmente comenzó a brincar de alegría ganando risas de todos, Vegetto los miro a todos hasta que su mirada aterrizo en Koneko ella tenia la cabeza abajo y apretaba los puños levemente hasta que volvió a su mirada habitual. Tal vez deba preguntarle mas tarde que le pasaba.

"Parece que estas muy emocionado Issei-kun"-dijo Kiba con una sonrisa a lo que Issei sonrió rascándose la nuca.

"¿Qué puedo decir?, es el sueño de todo amante del anime"-

"Además de pervertido, eres un otaku y luego te quejas de porque no tienes chicas a tu alrededor"-Raynare se burlo un poco mientras que Issei sintió como si una fecha lo atravesara provocando que se fuera a un rincón y empezara ha hacer círculos en el suelo con una nube negra sobre el.

"Mou, Raynare-san debe dejar de molestar a Issei-san"-la monja rubia se quejo con un adorable puchero y se fue a donde estaba Issei para animarlo.

"Esos dos van a terminar juntos muy pronto"-dijo Rias con una sonrisa mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su cadera.

"Si, parece si, aunque si le hace algo a Asia lo lamentara"-

"Ara ara ¿acaso lo mataras nuevamente?"-dijo Akeno con una sonrisa forzada a lo que Raynare la fulmino con la mirada pero antes de que pasara a mayores Vegetto se metió en la conversación.

"Ya ya no peleen ahora que tal si vamos a…"-

GROOOOOOOOOOOW

El sonido del estomago de Vegetto atrajo la mirada de todos mientras que el saiyajin se rasco la nuca nerviosamente.

"Jejejeje que tal si vamos a comer es que me estoy muriendo de hambre"-

Esto gano una sonrisa de todo el mundo. Milttet aprovecho el momento y se acerco al saiyajin para abrazarlo.

"Oh no se preocupe Vegetto-sama con mucho gusto le hare una comida especial solo para usted incluso podría alim.."

CHOP

Milttet recibió un sape en la cabeza que hizo que se arrodillara y empezara a sobarse la cabeza.

"¿Quien fue?"-Milttet volteo con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos y vio que la culpable no era otra que Koneko que inmediatamente tomo su lugar y abrazo al saiyajin ganando un lindo rubor en sus mejillas.

"No seas una aprovechada, cuervo molesto"-declaro sin rodeos la Nekomata. "Vegetto-sensei sera alimentado por mi"-

"¿Qué fue lo que dijiste maldita gata ladrona?"-

"Lo que escuchaste cuervo molesto"-

"Oh pelea de lolis"-dijo Issei con estrellitas en los ojos

PUM

Lo siguiente que todos vieron era a Issei enterrado en el suelo con dos chichones en la cabeza y a Koneko y Milttet con humo saliendo de sus puños.

"Pervertido"-

"Enemigo de las mujeres"-

"KYA ISSEI-SAN RESISTE"-Asia inmediatamente comenzó a curar al castaño.

"¿Issei estas bien?"- Vegetto se acerco a ver al castaño pero este estaba fuera de combate por el golpe, en ese instante el saiyajin sintió dos cosas muy suaves y grandes en su espalda.

"Oh no se preocupe Vegetto-sama, deje a las niñas jugar, porque no nos vamos adelantando nosotros dos"-dijo Kalawarner que abrazo al saiyajin por la espalda pegando sus muy generosos activos.

"Kala es que…"-Vegetto no pudo terminar ya que su cabeza fue atraída a unas cosas muy grandes y suaves.

"Ara ara no creo que Vegetto-kun le agrade ir contigo anciana"-dijo Akeno mientras enterraba la cabeza de Vegetto en sus pechos. "Además Vegetto-kun preferiría estar conmigo ya que yo le puedo servir muy bien-

"¿QJE FUE LO QUE DIJISTE SACERDOTISA PERRA DEL TRUENO?"-Exclamo Kala expulsando un aura de poder.

Fu fu fu, acaso no me escuchaste o es que la vejes te esta afectando"-respondió Akeno con un aura de rayos a su alrededor mientras que Inconscientemente soltaba al saiyajin que recogía todo el aire que podia

"Esperen chicas no pe..."-Vegetto trato de hablar pero nuevamente su cabeza fue llevada a un par de grandes pechos que esta vez eran los de Rias.

"Ustedes dos relájense, no empiecen a discutir por niñerías, compórtense como las adultas que son"-ordeno la Pelirroja con seriedad…..aunque hubiera funcionado mejor si no tuviera abrazada la cabeza del saiyajin mientras estaba en sus pechos.

"No quieras hacerte ver madura solo para impresionar a Vegetto-sama, tomate"-Raynare con una mirada burlona.

El aura de poder de la destrucción aparecio alrededor de Rias mientras que la pelinegra expulso su propia aura de poder y libero a Vegetto para encarar a la pelinegra caída.

"¿Cómo te atreviste a llamarme cuervo de pacotilla?"-pregunto Rias con voz de ultratumba.

"Acaso quieres que te lo repita, te llame tomate, ¿que es lo que harás al respecto?"-respondió Raynare en el mismo tono.

Las seis chicas elevaron su aura de poder mientras se miraban hostilmente la una a la otra, literalmente se podían ver los rayos de electricidad que salían de sus ojos.

"Issei-san tengo miedo"-dijo La monja abrazando al castaño que también la abrazo protectoramente aunque se notaba que estaba temblando de miedo.

"No te preocupes Asia yo te protegeré"-

 **[En mi mas sincera opinión compañero creo que deberíamos salir de esta zona cero antes de que terminemos muertos]-** comento Ddraig con algo de nerviosismo en su voz.

BOOOOOM

Mierda ya empezaro-murmuro Kiba.

Las chicas empezaron a atacarse creando una nube de polvo la una a la otra donde se podían ver puños, patadas, jaladas de pelo y ataques mágicos casi letales mientras seguian insultándose.

"Oigan chicas se pueden calmar"-dijo Vegetto con una sonrisa nerviosa pero ellas aun seguían lanzándose ataques la una a la otra.

"Chicas"-

Pero estas aun seguían peleando.

"¡Chicas!"-esta vez Vegetto tenia varias venas en su frente con una de sus cejas temblando pero las chicas aun seguían peleando.

"¡GUARDEN SILENCIO Y DEJEN DE PELEAR AHORA!"-rugió el Saiyajin con la voz de Vegeta y su aura de Ki a su alrededor haciendo que las chicas instantáneamente detuvieran su pelea y miraran al Saiyajin, estas estaban despeinadas, tenían un algunos moretones en sus cuerpos y su ropa estaba parcialmente rota. "No quiero que vuelvan a pelear de esa forma, así que se comportaran y se llevaran bien ¿¡me entendieron!?"-

Las chicas sin despegar la vista del saiyajin asintieron sin decir ninguna palabra a lo que el saiyajin sonrió y dejaba de emitir su ki.

"Me alegro que hayan entendido"-dijo Vegetto con una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia Issei,Kiba y Asia para ver como estaban mientras que las chicas aun estaban congeladas mirando al saiyajin.

"¿Alguien mas esta excitada en este momento?"-pregunto Raynare con un rubor en sus mejillas.

"Hai"-contestaron las demas inmediatamente y al igual que Raynare todas estaban ruborizadas.

"Que bueno, pensé que era la única que lo era"-

* * *

Unas horas después como todos los días Vegetto va a una parte deshabitada del planeta a entrenar, en estos momentos se encuentra en posición de loto con los ojos cerrados mientras estaba flotando sobre un pequeño estanque de agua.

¿Cuánto planeas seguir observándome?-pregunto el Saiyajin aun con los ojos cerrados.

En un destello negro Ophis el Ouroboros dragon aparecio detrás de Vegetto con su habitual conjunto de lolita botiga y su típica mirada inexpresiva.

"A pasado tiempo Vegetto"-dijo la diosa dragona en un tono monótono y Vegetto volteo a encararla.

"Si, ha sido un tiempo desde la primera vez que hablamos, pero se que has estado observándome desde hace mucho, ¿puedo saber porque?"-Vegetto pregunto de forma seria mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"Como te dije la primera vez que nos vimos eres un ser muy interesante Vegetto"-contesto Ophis. "Te he observado porque eres un ser que me intriga, Tu eres un ser que no es de este mundo que llegado aquí por razones que no comprendo, pero no solo es eso, posees un poder que supera al mío con facilidad y solamente es el poder que estas dejando mostrar ya que aun ocultas gran parte de tus verdaderos poderes, tanto es que no puedo decir un limite, pero a pesar de tener ese poder no lo usas como casi la totalidad de los humanos y otros seres de este mundo lo usarían, riqueza, gloria, dominación, pero puedo observar que no deseas nada de eso, aun así deseas tener mas poder, si no es para eso entonces ¿porque deseas ser mas fuerte?"-Ophis miraba a Vegetto con expectación esperando la respuesta a su pregunta pero el saiyajin Simplemente sonrió.

"Oh con era eso, la verdad eso es muy simple, yo quiero ser mas fuerte para poder enfrentarme a los seres mas fuertes"-respondió con una sonrisa como si fuera lo mas simple del mundo.

Ophis solo pudo arquear una ceja ante la respuesta.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"-

"¿No lo entiendes?, me encanta pelear con los seres mas poderosos y haya afuera hay toneladas de seres con poderes asombrosos y quiero enfrentarlos a todos ellos, es algo que esta en mi sangre, querer enfrentarme a los seres mas poderosos y seguir haciéndome mas fuerte y ver hasta donde puedo llegar"-dijo Vegetto mirando al cielo con un brillo de emoción antes de pasar a ver a Ophis pero esta vez con gran seriedad. "Aunque la verdad hay otra razón por la que deseo ser mas fuerte y eso es para proteger a las personas que aprecio, yo perdí a mis amigos y mi familia a pesar de que tenia el poder para salvarlos, fui descuidado y me jure a mi mismo que eso nunca volverá a pasar, es por eso que quiero ser mas fuerte"-

Ophis miraba al saiyajin con una nueva luz, el deseo de ser mas fuerte era por un deseo de superación personal, para ver hasta donde llegan sus limites, en parte le recordaba un poco al portador de Albion, pero no solo eso quiere utilizar su poder también para proteger a las personas que son importantes para el, la mayoría de los humanos con los que ha tenido contacto eran codiciosos, egoístas y llenos de si mismos, pero el era diferente, a pesar de tener un poder por el cual millones matarían, un poder que haría a alguien un dios, el solo quiere superar sus limites y proteger a sus seres queridos.

Una pequeñísima sonrisa aparecio de en el rostro de Ophis.

" _Vegetto, verdaderamente un ser interesante"-_

Rápidamente la sonrisa despareció y volvió a mirar a Vegetto con seriedad. "Vegetto quiero pedirte que seas mi aliado"-declaro la diosa dragona confundiendo al saiyajin.

"¿aliado?"-

"Si, deseo que con tu poder me ayudes a derrotar a Great Red y reclamar el silencio"-

"¿el silencio? No entiendo"-Vegetto inclino la cabeza confundido.

"El silencio es la nada, el lugar donde nací, Great Red lo ha reclamado para el y no puedo volver, deseo recuperarlo"-explico Ophis.

"¿Y este algo Red es mas fuerte que tu?"-pregunto Vegetto a lo que Ophis asintió, el se acerco a la diosa dragona y coloco su mano sobre su cabeza y empezó a acariciarla para confusión de esta.

"Ya veo, quieres recuperar tu hogar, si eso es así entonces te ayudare a hacerlo y nos enfrentaremos a ese Red"-dijo Vegetto a lo que Ophis ensancho los ojos.

"¿me ayudaras?, ¿Qué quieres a cambio?"-

"No quiero nada, tu quieres recuperar tu hogar y yo quiero enfrentarme a ese sujeto para ver que tan fuerte es así que no tienes que darme nada"-respondió Vegetto con una sonrisa amable.

Ophis nuevamente se sorprendió, siempre que solicitaba la ayuda de otro ser siempre queria algo a cambio para sus propios fines, pero este hombre no pedía nada de eso, no podia detectar ninguna clase de falsedad en sus palabras.

"Eres un ser verdaderamente extraño Vegetto"-los labios de Oohis volvieron a curvarse un poco en una pequeña sonrisa, no sabia porque pero no pudo evitar sonreír ante las palabras del hombre frente a ella.

"Tu crees, yo hago simplemente porque deseo hacerlo, aunque lo que de verdad quisiera ahora mismo es pelear contigo"-

Ophis nuevamente arqueo una ceja.

"¿Por qué? No veo el motivo, claramente tu eres superior a mi, lo puedo ver sin necesidad de enfrentarnos"-

"Eso no importa, ya te lo dije, quiero enfrentarme contra los seres mas poderos que encuentre y puedo decir que eres la mas poderosa con la que me he encontrado hasta ahora, ¿Qué dices?"-pregunto Vegetto con una sonrisa.

Ophis simplemente le dio a Vegetto una mirada indescifrable hasta que un aura de color negro empezó a rodear su cuerpo, la sonrisa de Vegetto se ensancho y expulso su propia aura de ki.

El choque de auras hizo que los objetos de alrededor empezaran a levitar como si no hubiera gravedad y repentinamente el suelo comenzó a temblar.

"De acuerdo Vegetto, yo Ophis, el ouroboros dragón seré tu oponente"-declaro la diosa dragona mientras liberaba mas poder.

Vegetto simplemente siguió sonriendo y tomo la postura de pelea Kame sennin.

"Eso es lo que esperaba Ophis"-

 **CONTINUARA**

* * *

 **Lo se, lo se soy un hijo de puta, no escribo en esta historia por mucho tiempo y dejo las cosas así como quedaron, pero no se preocupen que dentro de dos semana volveré con otro capitulo y esta vez es de verdad así que no se desesperen amigos, disculpen la tardanza de verdad pero el trabajo, la u y mi vida personal no me deja mucho tiempo, pero les prometo que no voy a dejar esta historia colgada, este fic lo termino porque lo termino, con eso dicho amigos nos vemos en la próxima.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey muchachos como están, aquí les traigo otra actualización de esta historia. Originalmente publicaría este capitulo ayer pero por cuestiones personales no se pudo, en fin como prometí fueron dos semanas desde el ultimo capitulo y aquí tienen el siguiente amigos así que disfrútenlo. Por cierto amigos los que preguntan por roswisse en los comentarios ella esta en harem, así que no se preocupen. Oh, un dato mas, para los fanáticos de Boku no hero academy y Jojo's bizarre adventure he hecho un crossover de estas series llamada "deku's bizarre adventure". Lo se, no es un nombre muy original. Pero si son fanáticos de estas dos series, denle un vistazo.**

 **Bueno, Vamos al capitulo**

"humano"

" _flashbacks, sueños y pensamientos"_

" **seres de gran poder o espíritus"**

 **RENUNCIAS: NO POSEO DRAGON BALL Z/ SUPER O HIGH SCHOOL DXD ESO PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 7: la diosa dragona vs el saiyajin**

Vegetto y Ophis no se habían movido de su posición, la zona entera temblaba por el choque de sus auras, los objetos de alrededor se elevaban como si no hubiera gravedad.

El saiyajin sonreía mientras que la dragona mantenía una expresión estoica. se miraron fijamente el uno al otro por unos segundos mas, antes de lanzarse el uno al otro a una velocidad monstruosa _._

 _BOOOOOOOOOM_

El saiyajin y la dragona chocaron sus puños creando una onda expansiva que sacudió toda la zona en la que se encontraban además de crear un inmenso cráter se creo debajo de ellos. Vegetto no podia detener la gran sonrisa que se formo en su rostro.

"Wow, tienes mucha fuerza para tener un cuerpo tan pequeño, pero…"-

 _PUM_

"Aun no es suficiente"-Vegetto le dio un golpe en el abdomen a la diosa dragona mandándola a volar lejos de el, El saiyajin no perdió tiempo y en un estallido de velocidad aparecio sobre ella.

 _PUM_

Vegetto le dio un doble golpe en la cabeza mandándola hacia el suelo, la diosa dragona estaba un poco aturdida por el dolor pero estaba lo suficientemente para realizar un giro en el aire y detener su caída antes de tocar el suelo.

"Eso….dolio"-Ophis se llevo una mano a su vientre y luego a su cabeza. Ella no desconia el sentimiento, pero olvidado como se sentía. Solo un ser habia sido capaz de lastimarla anteriormente, ahora eran dos.

"¿Qué pasa Ophis?"-La loli dragón levanto la vista para ver a Vegetto en el cielo de brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa algo arrogante. Ophis entrecerró los ojos, algo en esa sonrisa…la irrito un poco. "Si no pones un poco mas de esfuerzo, entonces no sera un reto"-

"Ya veo"-dijo Ophis en su típico tono monótono. La diosa dragona extendió su manos formando dos esferas de energía en cada una de ellas. "Permitirme corregirlo"-

Ophis lanzo una gran cantidad de rayos de energía de estas esferas, Vegetto se alarmo un poco y comenzó a volar por la zona esquivando los rayos de energía, mientras volaba Vegetto observo que los rayos de energía habían destruido una cantidad del área donde se encontraban.

"¿Dónde estas mirando?"

"¿eh?"-vegetto miro hacia el frente encontrándose con Ophis.

 _PUM_

 _BOOOM_

El saiyajin fue golpeado por la diosa dragona mandándolo hacia el suelo creando una nube de polvo por el impacto.

"Ahora, recibe esto"-Ophis llevo sus dos manos al frente creando una esfera de energía de gran tamaño y la lanzo hacia donde el saiyajin se encontraba.

 _BOOOOOOOOOOOOM_

La explosión generada por la esfera de energía de Ophis era comparable a la explosión de una bomba nuclear, toda la isla en donde se encontraban había sido borrada del mapa dejando una nube de polvo donde antes estaba la isla.

La diosa dragona miraba la destrucción generada por su ataque, ¿acaso había matado por accidente al saiyajin?. No, ese era un pensamiento demasiado ingenuo. Algo como eso no podría haberlo matado aunque quisiera.

"Valla, no estuvo nada mal"-

La nube de polvo poco a poco se fue disipando hasta que Ophis pudo observar al saiyajin completamente ileso de su ataque. no había un solo rasguño o daño, ni siquiera su ropa se veía dañada por su ataque.

"Ese ataque fue muy efectivo. debo decir que estoy un poco sorprendido eres con mucho la mas poderosa oponente a la que me he enfrentado aquí. pero ese no es todo tu poder, ¿verdad?"-Vegetto se masajeaba los hombros y se tronaba el cuello.

"No, aun no uso la mayor parte de mis poderes"-respondió Ophis con simplesa.

"Me parece bien, porque el calentamiento ha terminado"-dijo Vegetto con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Lo divertido esta a punto de comenzar"-el saiyajin se coloco en posición de pelea.

Ophis volvió expulsar su aura de poder a la espera del ataque del saiyajin.

"¡HA!"-Vegetto aparecio frente a ella en un estallido de velocidad sorprendiéndola

 _PUM_

Vegetto le dio un potente golpe en el rostro mandándola a volar, el saiyajin aparecio frente a ella nuevamente propinándole una andanada de golpes a la diosa dragona antes de darle una doble patada mandándola varios metros lejos.

Vegetto llevo sus dos manos a frente creando una esfera de energía de tamaño moderado y la lanzo contra Ophis

 _BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM_

La esfera de energía impacto contra la diosa dragona creando una nube de humo en el cielo. Poco a poco una figura salió de la nube revelando a Ophis herida, su vestido estaba parcialmente destruido, tenia heridas en la mayor parte de su cuerpo y si se fijaba bien se podia ver unas cuantas gotas de sangre que salían de sus heridas.

"¿Cómo?...¿como pudiste hacerme esto?"-pregunto la diosa dragona con algo de incredulidad, esta era la primera vez que la habían herido de tal manera con solo un ataque. ¿acaso ese era el poder total de Vegetto?. No, el no ha usado gran parte de sus poderes. Ese pensamiento hizo que Ophis se estremezca un poco. ¿acaso era esto lo que los humanos llamaban, miedo?.

"Jejeje, ¿que te pareció?. Creo que ya es hora de ponerse serio, ¿no lo crees?"-pregunto Vegetto con una sonrisa.

Ophis dejo de temblar. Su cuerpo poco a poco se recupero de las heridas infringidas por el ataque del saiyajin, incluso su vestido fue reparado de igual forma. Al final Ophis se veía completamente ilesa.

"Creo que tienes razón"-Ophis empezó a expulsar su aura de poder generando que todo a su alrededor temblara. "El tiempo de jugar termino, es hora de que ambos luchemos enserio"-

"No podría estar mas de acuerdo"-Vegetto también expulso su aura de poder.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose mientras sus auras de poder chocaban, todo el entorno estaba temblando, Las nubes se oscurecían, el mar debajo de esto se sacudía con violencia. No se movieron por un momento antes de lanzarse el uno al otro creando una inmensa explosión.

Lo que no sabían o por lo menos ignoraban es que su combate estaba siendo observado desde muchos lugares.

* * *

 **Kuoh (club de lo oculto)**

"¡¿pero que rayos esta pasando?!"-exclamo Rias tratando de sostenerse de algo, ella junto con el resto del club de lo oculto, Sona, Tsubaki y las caídas se reunieron en el club tratando de descubrir que es lo que esta pasando.

"¡Todos sosténganse de algo!"-exclamo Kiba sosteniéndose del sofa del club.

"¡Gracias por el consejo sherlock!"-exclamo Milttlet.

"esto parece el fin del mundo"-dijo Kalawarner apoyada en la pared.

"Ni en broma digas eso Kala"-exclamo Raynare.

Todos cálmense, alterarnos no nos llevara a ninguna parte-declaro Sona con sensatez.

"Oigan, ¿Dónde esta Vegetto?"-pregunto Issei abrazando a Asia. Repentinamente el Boosted gear aparecio en su brazo.

 **[Compañero, lo creas o no Vegetto es el que esta causando todo esto. A miles de kilometros de aquí detecto su presencia, el esta luchando contra…..Ophis]-** dijo Ddraig desde la Boosted Gear.

La sala se quedo en silencio absoluto, todos miraron la Boosted Gear con los ojos ensanchados excepto Issei y Asia que no tenían idea de quien era Ophis.

"Ara ara"-dijo Akeno rompiendo el silencio.

"¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?, el dijo que iba a entrenar. ¡¿Cómo rayos termino enfrentadose contra la diosa dragona del infinito?!"-exclamo Raynare incrédula.

"Vegetto-sensei atrae los problemas"-declaro Koneko sin rodeos.

"Um chicos. Lamento preguntar en una situación como esta pero, ¿Quién es Ophis?"-pregunto Asia aun siendo abrazada por Issei.

"Es cierto, yo tampoco se quien es"-Issei inclino la cabeza confundido.

Todos los presentes giraron la cabeza en dirección de los nuevos demonios, habian olvidado por completo que ellos eran nuevos en el mundo sobrenatural.

"Bueno chicos, Ophis es….."-Rias empezó la explicación sobre quien era la diosa dragona.

* * *

 **Inframundo**

"Por favor dime que lo que estoy viendo aquí no es real, Sirzech. Simplemente esto no puede ser real, esto va contra toda lógica"-

"Lo siento mi querido amigo, pero lo es"-

En el inframundo los cuatro yondai Mauo, Sirzechs Lucifer, Serafall Leviathan, Ajuka Beelzebub y Falbium Asmodeus veían desde su sala de reuniones observando todo el combate a traves de un portal. Todo el inframundo se sacudía por el combate del saiyajin y la diosa dragona. No hace falta decir que estaban en alerta máxima a raíz de esto.

"Ahora comprendo lo que decías sobre este ser con un inmenso poder Sirzechs pero lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué esta peleando contra el Ouroboros dragón?, ¿Cuál es su objetivo?"-pregunto Ajuka sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla que mostraba el combate.

"Lo mas probable es que solo este peleando simplemente porque quiere hacerlo"-dijo Sirzechs causando que Ajuka y Falbium lo miren incrédulos.

"¿Por qué estas tan seguro de esos Sirzechs?"-pregunto Falbium inusualmente despierto.

"Porque así es, Vegetto-chan nos conto que pertenece a una raza guerrera. El ama pelear contra los oponentes mas poderosos que pueda encontrar, aun si no tiene una razón para hacerlo. No busquen mas explicación"-respondió Serafall viendo la pelea con estrellitas en los ojos.

"¿Deberíamos hacer algo?. si esto sigue así, probablemente todos seamos destruidos durante esta pelea"-

"No, no haremos nada. Aunque intentemos detenerlos probablemente seamos destruidos en e acto, Ophis es uno de los seres mas poderosos del mundo y Vegetto….probablemente pueda destruir todo el planeta con un mínimo esfuerzo si el lo desea"-respondió Sirzechs dejando la sala en un completo silencio. Lo unico que podemos hacer es observar-

* * *

 **Grigory**

Mientras tanto en las sedes de grigory los ángeles caídos miraban el combate con miedo y asombro simplemente era indescriptible entre ellos destacaban 3 figuras.

La primera era un hombre a mediados de los 30 de cabello negro excepto la parte de al frente que era rubio, usaba un kimono color café claro este era Azazel gobernador de los ángeles caídos.

La segunda era una mujer atractiva de cabello negro y facciones finas, grandes pechos y amplias caderas y ojos de color purpura esta era Panemue secretaria de Azazel y cadre.

La ultima figura era un joven de al menos 17 años de cabello plateado, ojos azules y vestía una chaqueta negra y una camisa negra debajo y pantalones morados este era Vali lucifer y portador del divide dividing el poder del dragón blanco.

"Esto es sumamente interesante, aterrador pero interesante"-dijo Azazel intrigado por la pelea de estos pero si se fijaban bien se podia ver que estaba completamente aterrado. "Hace un mes detectamos una cantidad masiva de energía que aparecio de la nada, creo que ya hayamos la fuente"-

Panemue solo pudo asentir las palabras no salían de su boca, el ouroboros dragón estaba combatiendo de con ese hombre desconocido con un poder indescriptible. eso y hecho de que no despegaba la vista del endemoniadamente atractivo hombre de cabello negro y traje azul-naranga.

El ultimo era Vali su rostro era una mescla de emociones por una parte estaba eufórico al presenciar la batalla de Ophis y este hombre desconocido, asombrado por el despliegue de habilidad y poder. Pero también sentía algo que nunca pensó que podia sentir, el miedo. un profundo miedo al ver que un "ser humano" de gran poder aparentemente estaba superando al legendario dragón del infinito y que por mucho que quisiera enfrentarse a el, sabia que no estaba a la altura.

"( **estas en lo cierto, Vali)"-** escucho el peliplateado en su mente.

" _Albion"-_ efectivamente era el hakuryuukou.

"( **Escúchame bien Vali ese hombre que esta peleando contra Ophis-sama…no esta usando todo su poder. Escúchame bien, ni yo en mi mejor momento, ni el rojo o por muy inverosímil que parezca ni siquiera Great red somos capases de plantarle cara)"-** dijo el dragón para sorpresa y terror de vali.

" _No crees que estas exagerando Albion"-_ pregunto vali que estaba sudando.

"( **Nunca bromeo sobre esto, ¿es que no lo sientes?. El poder de ese sujeto excede al de todos los seres que nos hemos encontrado, la única razón por la que ese sujeto no termina esa pelea es porque al parecer esta disfrutando de pelear contra Ophis. De hecho me recuerda un poco a ti)"-** dijo Albion dejando a Vali pasmado. Es cierto, durante todo el combate el guerrero desconocido sonreía en todo momento. El estaba disfrutando de la lucha al igual que el.

Al terminar su conversación Vali se limito a observar junto a Azazel, Panemue y el resto de los caídos en la sala sin poder despegar la vista de la batalla.

En el cielo también temblaba ante el combate de ambos seres. los ángeles miraban la tierra a través de las nubes. muchos ángeles miraban con horror y intriga al ouroboros dragón y un guerrero combatir desconocido. todos los que estaban dispuestos a pelear dejaron caer sus armas entre los ángeles dos figuras destacaban del resto.

La primera era hombre joven de cabello rubio y ojos verdes con doce alas de ángel vestía una túnica roja con hombreras adornadas este era el arcángel Michael el actual líder del cielo.

La segunda era una mujer que a falta de mejores términos era angelical, un rostro hermoso, ojos verdes, cabello rubio hermoso y tenia 10 alas de ángel traía puesto un vestido blanco puro con algunos adornos.

* * *

 **El cielo**

"Kami, esto es algo inconcebible, no hay nada que podamos hacer"-dijo Michael claramente anonadado ante la pelea del saiyan y la diosa dragona.

"Onii-sama, ese hombre el de cabello negro…."-dijo Gabriel señalando a la imagen de Vegetto.

"Lo se, Gabriel es difícil de creer que existan un ser como que pueda enfrentarse cara a cara contra Ophis excepto por el Great Red"-dijo Michael aun estupefacto por lo que veía.

"No onii-sama, ese hombre es 100 % puro de corazón"-dijo gabriel haciendo que todos ensanchen los ojos ante esto.

"¿estas segura Gabriel?"-pregunto Michael, los ángeles siempre han tenido la habilidad de ver el corazón de las personas, pero Gabriel era especial. ella literalmente podia sentir todo del corazón de cualquier creatura no importa cual fuera, podia sentir la pureza y la malicia por mas mínima que fuera. todos los seres tenían aunque sea un poco de maldad en su corazón sin excepción, ahora Gabriel acaba de declarar que ese guerrero desconocido tenia un corazón puro. Esto no tenia precedentes.

"Totalmente, es muy extraño Onii-sama. Su alma es inocente, amable y pura como la de un niño, pero a la vez es fuerte, decidida y orgullosa. jamás había visto un alma mas hermosa y pura, nunca había sentido algo así"-dijo Gabriel viendo con anhelo a Vegetto que seguía peleando contra Ophis.

"Pero si es así entonces, ¿Por qué esta peleando contra Ophis-sama?"-

"Yo no estoy segura Onii-sama, pero lo que si puedo decir es que el…..se esta divirtiendo"-

"¿divirtiendo?"-repitió Michael incrédulo.

"Hai. no estoy segura de porque, pero ese hombre esta emocionado por estar luchando contra Ophis-sama"-respondió Gabriel. Aunque ella también estaba un poco incrédula de las sensaciones que provenían de ese hombre

Un hombre que superaba a Ophis en poder, que tenia un corazón puro y que aparente se divertía al pelear. ¿Qué clase de ser era este hombre?.

* * *

 **Asgard**

En Asgard la mayoría de los dioses nórdicos miraban la pelea con diversas reacciones que van desde el asombro hasta la incredulidad.

"Hohohoho, pero que cosa mas entretenida tenemos aquí"-dijo El padre del todo rascándose la barba.

"Es cierto padre, se ve que ese hombre es un guerrero en toda regla. Tal vez en algún momento lleguemos a intercambiar golpes, eso seria esplendido"-dijo el dios del trueno mientras miraba el combate con una sonrisa.

"¿Acaso esta loco Odin-sama?, todo el planeta esta temblando por la pelea entre Ophis-sama y ese hombre. Debemos hacer algo"-dijo una valquiria de pelo plateado.

"Relájate Rosswisse, no seas tan estirada. Además, no es como si pudiéramos intervenir. Esos dos podrían borrarnos a nosotros del mapa en un parpadeo, aun si los enfrento con todo mi poder lo mas seguro es que muera sin poder hacer nada. Ellos no parecen interesados en nada mas que su pelea, así que lo mejor que podemos hacer es disfrutar el espectáculo"-

Pero…-

"Ma ma, ross-chan. No seas tan estirada, porque no observamos a ese guapo adonis pelear contra Ophis-sama. No creo que tengas ninguna queja verdad"-dijo la diosa Freya pícaramente sonrojando a la peliplata.

* * *

 **Zona de la pelea**

"que pasa Ophis, ¿acaso no puedes seguirme el paso?"-dijo el saiyajin esquivando los golpes de la diosa dragona para gran frustracion de esta. "Creo que es mi turno de atacar"-

PUM

Vegetto le propino un potente golpe en el estomago dejandola sin aliento. Acto siguiente el saiyan lanza una

andanada de puñetazos a gran velocidad a la diosa dragona antes de darle un poderoso golpe en la cabeza, enviandola hacia el mar.

"HA"-Vegetto dispara múltiples esferas de Ki hacia Ophis. Pero esta se recupera de inmediato y vuela lejos del ataque, pero...

"¿A donde vas Ophis?"-

 _PUM_

El saiyajin había aparecido detrás de Ophis en un parpadeo antes de propinarle un potente golpe, enviándola varios kilómetros lejos.

"Guh, aun no estoy Vencida"-Ophis creo en sus manos una esfera de energía de gran tamaño y la lanzo hacia Vegetto.

"Me parece bien, pero creo que esto sera todo para ti Ophis"-El saiyajin llevando apuntando co su mano a la esfera lanzada por Ophis que estaba a unos metros de el mientras que su aura de poder crecía un poco.

"¡el gran ataque….."

 **¡BIG BANG!**

Un poderoso rayo de energía salió de la palma de Vegetto destruyendo la esfera de poder de Ophis. Dicha diosa dragona ensancho los ojos, su ataque había sido destruido. Lo peor de todo es que no tenia tiempo para esquivar el ataque del Saiyajin.

 _BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH"-grito Ophis de dolor al recibir el ataque que genero una gran explosión que abarco varios kilómetros, al terminar solo se podia ver una nube de humo que cubría donde el ataque había impactado.

Vegetto sin embargo no bajo la guardia, aun podia sentir el poder de Ophis. Unos segundos después ensancho los ojos, el poder de Ophis empezó a aumentar.

 _BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM_

De la nube de humo salió un pilar de energía, De dicho pilar salió una mano de un tamaño colosal, el resto de la figura empezaba a salir del pilar de energía dejando a Vegetto anonadado.

Frente a el estaba un dragón de inmenso tamaño. debía medir al menos 70 metros, su piel era de color negro, tenia un cuerno en la parte del frente, cuatro alas en su espalda y sus ojos destellaban un color grisáceo brillante.

"¿Ophis?"-pregunto Vegetto incrédulo.

" **¡Se acabaron los juegos!"-** exclamo Ophis. Aprovechando el momento de distracción del saiyajin, la diosa dragona llevo su inmensa garra hacia el Saiyajin atrapándolo.

"Mierda, me distraje"-

" **¡Voy a terminar con esto ahora!"**

 _BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM_

Ophis lanzo un a Vegetto hacia el mar dividendo el agua por el impacto. Posteriormente voló hacia abajo y lanzo un potente golpe justo donde debía estar el Saiyajin.

 _PUM_

 _PUM_

 _PUM_

 _PUM_

 _PUM_

 _PUM_

Ophis siguió golpeando hasta que creyó suficiente. Se elevo en el aire a varios metros de altura, cuando estaba a una buena altura miro hacia abajo a donde se supone que el saiyan debía estar.

" **Me has forzado a usar esto Vegetto. dijiste que querías ver todo mi poder, ahora te lo voy a mostrar. Mas vale que lo recibas"-** Ophis el aura negra de Ophis rodeo su cuerpo, abrió su hocico reuniendo una gran cantidad de energía creando una pequeña esfera negra. la esfera empezó a crecer mas y mas hasta alcanzar un tamaño igual al de la misma Ophis en su forma actual.

" **TOMA ESTO VEGETTO"-** rugió Ophis lanzando la esfera hacia donde se encontraba Vegetto golpeando en esa zona.

Todos los observantes de la pelea se cubrieron a la espera de la explosión de esa inmensa bola de energía con la creencia de que el saiyajin estaba acabado.

"¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Para incredulidad de los observantes y la misma Ophis, la esfera de energía empezó a retroceder. Una inmensa aura de poder salió debajo de la esfera.

" **Imposible"-** jadeo Ophis.

"Hey Ophis"-Vegetto sonrió debajo de la esfera de energía sosteniéndola con las manos. Te la regreso con un extra..."-

 **KA ME**

El aura de Vegetto creció nuevamente haciendo retroceder a la esfera de energía un poco mas.

 **HA ME**

" **¡NO CAERE TAN FACIL, VEGETTO!"-** Ophis rugió tratando de empujar la bola de energía, pero esta no se movía.

 **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Vegetto rugió disparando su Kamehameha debajo de la esfera de energía consumiéndola por completo. La misma Ophis solo pudo observar como el poderoso rayo de energía se dirigía hacia ella.

 _¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM_

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH-grito Ophis de agonía al recibir el Kamehameha del saiyajin. Este era el dolor mas grande que había sentido en su vida, se sentía como si todo su cuerpo se quemara.

" _¿Esto…. es lo que se siente morir?"-_ con ese ultimo pensamiento Ophis cerro los ojos dandole la bienvenida a la inconciencia.

* * *

"is"-

"Phis"

"Ophis"

La diosa dragona lentamente empezó a abrir los ojos, levanto la vista para ver a Vegetto mirándola con preocupación.

"¿ve….getto?"-gimió Ophis un poco adolorida. Trato de levantarse y se dio cuenta de que había regresado a su antigua forma de niña, al parecer su cuerpo inconscientemente regreso a esta forma cuando estaba inconsciente. Tal vez sea porque ha estado tanto tiempo en esta forma.

"Me alegro que estés bien, Ophis. Por un momento creí que me había pasado con ese ultimo ataque-dijo Vegetto rascándose la nuca nerviosamente. "Lo siento mucho"-

Ophis simplemente negó con la cabeza.

"No lo seas, nunca tuviste la intención de lastimarme severamente. No hay nada de que disculparse"-

"Jejeje, pero estaba muy sorprendido Ophis. No sabia que te podías convertirte en eso"-

"Tengo la capacidad de cambiar mi forma a voluntad, pero prefiero esta forma-dijo Ophis que comenzó a cambiar de forma, convirtiéndose en una copia idéntica de Vegetto. "¿ves?"-incluso su voz era la misma.

"Es increíble, pero puedes volver a tu otra forma. Se siente raro hablar contigo mismo"-dijo Vegetto a lo que Ophis asintió y volvió a su forma de niña. "Pero de todas formas, ese fue un combate asombroso Ophis, tienes unos poderes asombrosos"-

"No lo entiendo. no pude hacer que usaras todo tu poder, aunque yo puse casi todo mi poder en ese ultimo ataque"-dijo Ophis con su tobo inexpresivo.

"Pero tu eres la primera que obliga a ponerme un poco mas serio en un combate en este mundo Ophis, eres una increíble luchadora"-Vegetto llevo su mano a la cabeza de la diosa dragona y la acaricio. La loli dragon no sabia porque, pero le gustaba que el saiyajin hiciera eso. "Además, puedes hacerte aun mas fuerte"-

Ante estas palabras Ophis ensancho los ojos.

"¿puedo volverme mas fuerte?, ¿Cómo?"-

"Pues entrenando, estoy seguro de que si entrenas te harás mucho mas fuerte. Te volverás increíblemente poderosa"-

"Nunca he entrenado desde mi nacimiento"-Dijo Ophis inclinando la cabeza. Desde que ella nació nunca ha necesitado entrenar.

"¡eso es aun mas asombroso!. Ahora mismo tienes un poder increíble, imagínate que tan fuerte te harás si entrenas. De hecho, yo podría entrenar contigo"-Dijo Vegetto sorprendiendo a la diosa dragona nuevamente.

"¿tu….me ayudarías a entrenar para ser mas fuerte?"-pregunto Ophis mirando a Vegetto en busca de cualquier mentira, pero lo unico que encontró fue honestidad en sus ojos.

"Por supuesto. te lo prometí, ¿no?. Te ayudare a derrotar a ese Red-no seque cuando llegue el momento, ahora somos amigos"-dijo Vegetto con una sonrisa idéntica a la de Goku.

"¿amigos?"-Ophis inclino la cabeza en confusión.

"¿no lo sabes?"-Ophis negó con la cabeza. "Un amigo es una persona en la que confías y que esta a tu lado para ayudarte si lo necesitas, Eso es un lo que es un amigo. Y yo seré el tuyo, Ophis"-

Ophis solo podia mirar al saiyajin sorprendida, Este mortal la impresionaba cada vez mas. En un solo día la había hecho sentir tantas cosas. Ella no desconocía las emociones humanas, pero no sabia como expresarlas, Para ella eran sentimientos irrelevantes. Lo unico que ella deseaba era volver a su casa en la brecha dimensional sin importar el medio, entonces este hombre aparecio y era como si esas emociones simplemente aparecieran. Ella no sabia como explicarlo, pero estar al lado del saiyajin la hacia sentir….bien. le gustaba estar cerca de el y no quería alejarse de el nunca.

En ese momento lo decidió.

Vegetto no sera un simple aliado, el seria suyo.

Ophis, la diosa dragona del infinito, tomaría Vegetto para ella.

"Es cierto, de hoy en adelante eres mío Vegetto"-declaro Ophis confundiendo al saiyajin, ¿acaso se refería a que seria su amigo?. Bueno, si es como ella lo tomaría entonces no había problema.

"Esta bien"-Vegetto asintió con una sonrisa lo que Ophis devolvió con una pequeña sonrisa. "¿Qué tal si nos vamos de aquí?, si vamos a entrenar juntos te puedes quedar en mi casa. Además, te puedo presentar a mis amigos. Estoy seguro de que les caerás muy bien"-dijo Vegetto a lo que Ophis asintió. Bien, sujétate de mi. Usare la teletransportacion

Ella voló hasta llegar al hombro del saiyajin y se sentó en el.

"De acuerdo, es hora de irnos"-Vegetto llevo dos dedos a su frente, rastreo la presencia de sus amigos y desapareció del lugar.

* * *

 **Club de lo oculto**

Vegetto aparecio junto con Ophis en el club de Rias alertando a todos los presentes.

Hola chicos, les quiero presentar a una nueva amiga. Ella es Ophis y se quedara en mi casa y entrenara conmigo, ¿no es genial?-dijo Vegetto con una gran sonrisa, pero por alguna razón nadie respondía. Chicos, ¿están bien?. ¿porque no hablan?-

Ninguno de los presentes hablo, porque se encontraban petrificados con la mandíbula en el suelo desde el momento en que Vegetto dijo "Ophis".

"Tus amigos son raros Vegetto"-declaro Ophis sin rodeos

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

 **Bueno amigos eso es todo, pero antes aclarare unas cosas. Ophis no se enamoro de Vegetto, al menos no todavía. Lo que ella tiene es un sentimiento de posesión, a ella le agrada estar con Vegetto por eso quiere que este a su lado. Es como cuando un niño quiere un nuevo juguete, así es como es. Pero eventualmente esos sentimientos evolucionaran. Otra cosa, muchos me han señalado en PM que el poder de Ophis esta en el limite de la saga de Freezer, otros dicen que llega hasta la saga de Cell. Personalmente creo que a su máximo poder actual llega hasta la saga de frezer, pero esta es solo mi opinión, así que espero que les haya gustado la pelea amigos, con eso me despido y nos vemos en la próxima con el inicio de la saga Phoenix.**


End file.
